


Cosmos

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Ce ship a sérieusement besoin de plus de reconnaissance, Childhood Friends, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Crendy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Je me suis rendue compte au dernier moment qu'il fallait que je mette un résumé - oops, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Crush, ils sont d'abord jeunes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Wendy et Craig sont voisins et grandissent ensemble, guidés par leurs rêves d’enfants et d’astronautes. Puis les années passent et les rêves s’oublient, les intérêts diffèrent et leur chemin se sépare peu à peu, malgré les sentiments qui persistent et se renforcent.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wendy Testaburger/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Première Partie

**Author's Note:**

> A la base c'était censé être un one-shot, puis finalement c'était trop long alors j'ai coupé cette histoire en trois grandes parties : chapitre 1 ils sont enfants, chapitre 2 ils sont au collège, chapitre 3 ils sont au lycée  
> Bonne lecture~

La petite fille jouait dans le bac-à-sable, assise en tailleur sans se soucier de la saleté sur sa robe, enfant inconscient et insouciant qu’elle était, en faisant parler les deux poupées qu’elle tenait dans les mains.

_―_ Oui, c’est un bon endroit pour faire un pipe-nique, pépia l’enfant, faisant semblant que c’était la poupée blonde qui parlait.

_―_ Je vais installer la couverture, répondit la poupée rousse.

La petite fille fit promener ses poupées dans le sable, les fit s’asseoir sur le sable en imaginant innocemment qu’il y avait une couverture recouverte d’un festin, tout en ignorant royalement les bruits environnants. Des enfants de son âge faisaient de la balançoire plus loin dans le parc, et d’autres escaladaient la toile d’araignée bruyamment sans qu’elle ne leur accordât aucune attention. Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, rien n’importait en-dehors de ses deux poupées.

_―_ Wendy ! lui cria alors une voix.

La petite fille releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa Maman, assise sur un banc à quelques mètres d’elle. Un sourire ravi retroussa immédiatement ses lèvres et des étoiles vinrent faire briller ses yeux noirs comme des diamants.

_―_ Tu as du sable partout sur ta robe, ma chérie.

Sa Maman lui avait sans aucun doute dit cela en espérant que sa fille la nettoierait d’elle-même, mais celle-ci n’en avait que faire et retourna auprès de ses poupées, qui affrontaient désormais un monstre qui voulait leur voler leurs sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète.

Wendy vit alors des pieds dans son champ de vision et lâcha immédiatement ses jouets lorsqu’elle releva la tête, ses mèches d’ébène embrassant son visage de porcelaine, et vit sa Maman se pencher vers elle.

_―_ Maman ! pépia-t-elle, ravie.

Celle-ci lui sourit et l’aida à se relever pour épousseter son vêtement avec ses mains, n’appréciant pas de voir sa fille dans un état sale, bien qu’elle n’eût que cinq ans et était vouée à se promener avec de la morve au nez et des doigts qui touchaient tout.

Le dimanche après-midi, c’était le jour où Mme. Testaburger ou M. Testaburger (parfois les deux) emmenaient leur fille dans le parc de leur quartier, une aire de jeu qui avait été bâtie suite à la demande des parents de ce même quartier (le voisinage était le deuxième plus riche de la petite ville de South Park).

Alors que sa mère retournait s’asseoir sur son banc, Wendy vit du coin de l’œil qu’une dame d’un certain âge la rejoignait et s’installait à côté d’elle. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert anis perçant et pénétrant. Wendy, qui se désintéressa très vite de la nouvelle venue, reprenait ses deux poupées en main lorsqu’une voix l’interrompit ;

_―_ Tes poupées sont débiles.

La petite fille lâcha un hoquet de stupeur et ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent, tandis qu’elle levait la tête en lâchant ses jouets. Sa Maman lui avait toujours interdit de dire des gros mots, et Wendy se sentait offusquée d’en entendre un ainsi, _surtout que c’était dirigé sur ses poupées préférées_.

En levant la tête, la petite fille croisa le regard vert anis et froid d’un garçon de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient d’un noir intense, comme les siens, mais son teint était hâlé, contrastant nettement avec la peau pâle de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas d’où ce garçon sortait, ni pourquoi il était venu vers elle, mais elle ne se posa pas la question ; la seule chose qui importait, était qu’il venait d’insulter ses poupées favorites.

_―_ C’est toi t’es moche et tu pues ! s’écria-t-elle.

Les sourcils du petit garçon se froncèrent et il apporta un doigt sous sa paupière droite, la baissant tout en lui tirant la langue dans une grimace qui agaça Wendy.

_―_ Craig ! appela alors une voix.

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête et regardèrent la dame qui s’était assise sur le banc de la Maman de Wendy et discutait avec elle.

_―_ N’embête pas la petite fille !

Puis la dame tourna la tête vers Mme. Testaburger et fit un geste exaspéré de la main.

_―_ C’est mon petit-fils, dit-elle, il n’est pas méchant, mais il a mauvais caractère.

Quand Wendy tourna de nouveau la tête vers le garçon, il lui tournait le dos et était en train de partir. La petite fille lâcha instantanément ses jouets dans le sable et se releva d’un coup, trottinant derrière lui pour le rattraper, oubliant tout du monstre qui voulait voler les sandwichs de ses poupées.

Craig marchait d’un pas déterminé vers une structure de l’aire de jeu qui n’avait jamais intéressé Wendy ; c’était une fusée aux couleurs criardes rouge et bleu, un peu penchée comme si elle s’envolait (mais, heureusement, bien encrée dans le sol pour garantir la sécurité des enfants).

Vu de près, Wendy se rendit compte à quel point la fusée était _grande_ ; elle devait lever haut la tête pour voir la pointe de l’engin, et les rayons du Soleil l’aveuglaient et lui faisaient plisser les yeux. Craig, pas le moins du monde impressionné, ouvrit la porte de la fusée et escalada la première marche, se retrouvant à moitié à l’intérieur, lorsqu’il remarqua que la petite fille l’avait suivi jusque-là.

Il s’arrêta subitement, tourna lentement sur lui-même et, ses sourcils se fronçant, il braqua ses yeux vert anis et froid sur les siens. Wendy se ratatina un peu sur elle-même sous le regard écrasant de ce garçon qui la dominait désormais de toute sa hauteur maintenant qu’il était dans la fusée.

_―_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il brutalement avec un rictus méprisant.

Wendy, incertaine, répondit d’une voix fluette et tremblante ;

_―_ Je- je te suis.

Le petit garçon afficha une mine dégoûtée puis, après l’avoir dévisagée rapidement des pieds à la tête, déclara froidement ;

_― Beurk_ , non, les filles ça pue !

Puis il lui claqua la porte de la fusée au nez. Wendy resta figée devant la structure, puis ses mains se replièrent en poings et tremblèrent. Lorsqu’elle se retourna sur elle-même pour rejoindre sa mère, ses joues roses étaient striées de larmes et son nez dégoulinait de morve.

_― Mamaaaaaaan_ , chouina-t-elle, il a dit que j’étais une _fiiiiiille_.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Wendy était de nouveau assise en tailleur sur le sable, ses deux poupées préférées partageant un pique-nique (et non un _pipe-nique_ , comme sa bouche pas tout à fait développée aimait le dire) après avoir battu le monstre qui avait retenté de voler leurs sandwichs. En relevant la tête, la petite fille vit de nouveau la dame aux yeux perçants assise à côté de sa Maman ; mais son esprit avait déjà classé cela comme normal, et elle ne fut pas intriguée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon reparut à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, qu’elle se rappela de son existence (elle avait toutefois oublié sa dispute avec lui). Intriguée, elle lâcha ses poupées et le regarda curieusement. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés et il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, optant pour fixer son épaule à la place, dans une expression un peu ronchonne.

_―_ Comment tu t’appelles ? dit-il finalement.

La petite fille lui offrit un large sourire, montrant ses petites dents et une fossette dans le coin de la joue.

_―_ Wendy ! s’écria-t-elle en levant les bras joyeusement. Et toi ? fit-elle.

Le visage du garçon devint immédiatement plus paisible, et un petit sourire vint même étirer ses fines lèvres ; apportant des étoiles dans ses yeux vert anis et auparavant glacés.

_―_ Craig ! fit-il avec le même enthousiasme. J’ai cinq ans et j’ai un cosson d’Inde qui s’appelle Stripe et il me regarde quand je joue à _Chinpokomon_ et quand je serai grand je serai un astonaute ! Je déteste les beau-colis, mais grand-mère me force toujours à manger des beau-colis, tu aimes les beau-colis ?

Wendy ignora royalement sa question sur les beau-colis (bien que cela lui eût dit quelque chose, il lui semblait vaguement qu’elle détestait également ce truc verdâtre que ses parents lui ordonnaient de manger ; pour bien grandir et être en bonne santé, lui disaient-ils).

_―_ C’est quoi un astonaute ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Le petit garçon était devenu de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu’il avait parlé, et à l’entente de sa question, son visage afficha une expression ravie et un sourire en or.

_―_ Ça veut dire que tu pars explorer l’espace ! T’es déjà allée dans l’espace ? Moi oui !!

Wendy en resta bouche bée. Il était déjà allé dans l’espace ? La petite fille avait déjà entendu parler de l’espace ; ce grand ciel violet brillant d’étoiles où l’on ne peut respirer.

_―_ La chance ! fit-elle, mourant de jalousie, son visage rond de porcelaine se transformant en moue boudeuse.

_―_ Tu veux que je t’emmène dans l’espace ? proposa alors le petit garçon brun.

Les yeux de Wendy brillèrent de nouveau et, pleine d’admiration pour ce petit garçon qui était déjà allé dans l’espace, elle se releva pour se mettre à son niveau et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Un élan de fierté passa dans le regard vert anis de Craig et celui-ci attrapa soudainement le poignet de la petite fille, puis se retourna et la guida vers la fusée qu’il avait utilisée la semaine passée.

Soit Craig avait oublié que les filles puaient trop pour sa fusée, soit il avait changé d’avis ; car il ouvrit la porte de l’engin et laissa la petite fille entrer à sa suite. Aussitôt, le petit garçon referma la porte et plaqua sa main contre sa propre bouche, puis libéra d’une voix étouffée, essayant d’imiter un ton robotique ;

_― Bienvenu à bord, capitaine_.

Wendy était subjuguée. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle tournait sur elle-même afin de regarder tout son entourage. Malgré la porte fermée, l’intérieur de la fusée n’était pas complètement plongé dans l’obscurité car le sommet de la structure comportait trois grands trous circulaires et symétriques comme fenêtres ; laissant ainsi les rayons du Soleil entrer dans le vaisseau.

La petite fille vit son nouvel ami escalader une petite passerelle qui menait à un étage et elle le suivit avec joie ; ils arrivèrent ainsi dans le cockpit, qui comportait deux sièges, des boutons et des manivelles. Wendy écarquilla les yeux ; c’était donc une _vraie_ fusée !

Craig n’attendit pas une seconde pour s’asseoir sur un siège, et il martela quelques boutons. Il prit en main un talkie-walkie accroché au mur par des fils et l’approcha de sa bouche, tout en appuyant sur un faux interrupteur pour l’allumer.

_―_ Ici Capitaine Tucker et Officier Wendy, nous sommes parés au décollage, à vous !

Craig se tourna subitement sur son siège et ordonna à la petite fille de venir s’asseoir d’un geste frénétique de la main. Wendy, soudain effrayée de manquer le décollage, ne se fit pas prier et se précipita à ses côtés, le cœur battant la chamade d’appréhension et d’excitation. Elle allait explorer l’espace !!

_― Ici la base spatiale,_ répondit le petit garçon en plaquant de nouveau sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer sa voix, _tout est prêt, vous pouvez décoller, terminé_.

Craig reposa immédiatement l’appareil et tourna la tête vers la petite fille, surexcité.

_―_ Tu es prête ?

_―_ Oui !!

Il fit de nouveau face au tableau de bord et martela plein de boutons, puis il prit en main la manivelle.

_―_ Cinq ! cria-t-il, et Wendy comprit qu’il commençait le décompte.

Elle agrippa son siège avec ses mains, se rendant compte qu’il n’y avait pas de ceinture et craignant de se faire expulser de son siège si elle ne se tenait pas bien.

_―_ Quatre !

La petite fille se rappela avec un mélange d’anxiété et d’excitation qu’elle n’avait pas prévenue sa Maman qu’elle partait explorer l’espace.

_―_ Trois !

Elle entendit un bruit de martèlement qui se faisait de plus en plus fort et ressentit même les vibrations sur son siège ; ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

_―_ Deux !

En tournant la tête vers son ami, elle se rendit compte qu’il frappait frénétiquement le sol de ses pieds ; créant ainsi le boucan qui lui avait fait peur.

_―_ Un !

Wendy écarquilla les yeux puis décida de les fermer, agrippant son siège jusqu’à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanchâtre.

_― Décollage !_ cria Craig.

Wendy lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque les martèlements cessèrent, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Craig tirer la manivelle, bien plus calme. Il reprit le talkie-walkie et l’apporta près de ses lèvres.

_―_ Le décollage s’est déroulé sans aucun problème, nous traversons l’espace, terminé.

La petite fille se rappela alors, qu’effectivement, ils étaient désormais dans l’espace, et un élan de panique s’empara d’elle.

_―_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait si on croise des extra-terrestres ?! s’écria-t-elle. Comment on fait pour retourner chez nous ?!

Craig tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua les larmes qui s’écoulaient de ses yeux noirs comme des diamants, puis il se pencha pour prendre sa main.

_―_ T’inquiète pas, je suis super fort, si on croise des extra-terrestres je les taperai ! Et j’ai déjà fait l’aller-retour plein de fois, alors je sais comment rentrer chez nous !

La petite fille lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Puis le garçon se releva et quitta la passerelle, et elle s’empressa de le suivre. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de la fusée, elle écarquilla les yeux en grand.

_―_ On a atterri sur une planète inconnue ! s’enthousiasma-t-il.

Wendy ne voyait aucune différence avec l’endroit qu’elle venait de quitter (d’ailleurs, elle voyait encore sa Maman et la grand-mère de Craig qui discutaient sur leur banc ; ces dernières les aperçurent et leur fit un grand-sourire) mais elle faisait confiance à son ami et le suivit, foulant le sol de cette nouvelle planète de ses petits pieds inexpérimentés.

Craig lui prit de nouveau le poignet et la conduit vers un banc, tout en désignant du doigt des enfants qui jouaient non loin dans le bac-à-sable sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

_―_ Officier Wendy, regarde, des aliens ! Je reconnais cette espèce, c’est des monstres avec des tentacules qui leur sortent des yeux et qui adorent la chair humaine !

Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de la petite fille et elle émit un petit cri étranglé, terrifiée. Craig n’avait pas l’air le moins du monde intimité cependant, et Wendy comprit pourquoi il avait dit qu’il était très fort. Elle resta admirative devant son courage.

_―_ Viens, il faut qu’on se cache avant qu’ils nous voient et nous pourchassent !

Il partit en courant, l’entraînant derrière elle, puis se jeta sous le banc le plus proche (heureusement inoccupé), insouciant des écorchures aux genoux qu’il pourrait se faire en glissant ainsi sur le béton. Elle fut plus délicate que lui et s’agenouilla avant de le rejoindre en prenant ses précautions.

Soudain, une tête fit son apparition devant eux, et Wendy cria avant de se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait de sa Maman qui s’était agenouillée devant le banc pour les regarder.

_―_ Wendy, ma chérie, il est l’heure de rentrer à la maison.

La petite fille afficha une mine déçue, ses yeux noirs comme des diamants se remplissant de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle s’amusait tant !

_―_ Arrière, monstre ! s’écria alors Craig à l’adresse de Mme. Testaburger, tout en tendant son bras de façon protectrice devant la petite fille. Si tu veux kidnapper et manger Officier Wendy, il faudra d’abord me passer sur le corps !

La mère, pas le moins du monde offensée par les propos, lâcha un petit rire amusé et offrit au garçon un sourire attendri.

_―_ Ne t’en fais pas, Capitaine Craig, je ne veux aucun mal à ta coéquipière, mais il est l’heure de rentrer et un bon astronaute est un astronaute qui obéit à sa Maman.

Les sourcils du petit garçon se froncèrent et il eut l’air extrêmement déçu, tandis que Mme. Testaburger tendait les bras sous le banc pour récupérer sa fille.

_―_ Ce n’est pas grave Wendy, tu reverras ton copain bientôt, fit-elle en aidant la petite fille à se relever.

Wendy ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux noirs comme des diamants étaient braqués sur ceux vert anis de son ami, mécontente de devoir le quitter alors qu’ils s’amusaient si bien.

_―_ Tu ne dis pas au revoir au Capitaine ? lui demanda sa Maman.

La petite fille soutint le regard de son ami, puis murmura d’une voix un peu triste ;

_―_ Au revoir, Craig.

Sa mère lui prit la main et l’emmena en dehors du parc. Lorsqu’elle tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule cependant, elle remarqua que le petit garçon la regardait toujours, caché sous le banc, l’air déçu d’avoir perdu sa coéquipière pour cette excursion.

* * *

Dire que Wendy était stressée était sans doute un euphémisme. Car, en ce lundi de septembre, Wendy entrait pour la toute première fois à l’école. Il était temps pour elle d’entrer au CP, elle qui n’était jamais allée en maternelle en raison de la décision de ses parents. Lorsque son père l’amena devant la salle de classe, d’autres parents faisant exactement la même chose autour d’eux, elle ne put se résoudre à lâcher sa main.

_―_ Ça va aller Wendy, tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il pour la réconforter.

Mais elle tremblait comme une feuille et elle se cacha derrière la jambe de son père, s’agrippant aux pans de son costume (il partait au travail juste après). Une femme à l’expression ravie arriva alors et se baissa à son niveau, essayant sans aucun doute de la mettre à l’aise, mais la petite fille restait cachée derrière son Papa.

_―_ Tu dois être la petite Wendy, c’est bien cela ? fit-elle gentiment.

L’intéressée resta d’abord silencieuse, puis elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de M. Testaburger qui hocha doucement la tête à son adresse, et elle recroisa ainsi le regard en amande de la maîtresse et fit timidement oui de la tête. Ce simple geste dut cependant la satisfaire car elle afficha une mine ravie. Puis un long geignement retentit à l’intérieur de sa classe, et la maîtresse sembla soudainement bien moins heureuse.

Elle lâcha un soupir et retourna dans sa classe afin de voir ce qu’il s’était passé, puis s’écria d’une voix sévère et exaspérée ;

_―_ Craig, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas mordre tes petits camarades !

Wendy écarquilla les yeux et son attention fut immédiatement piquée par cela. Elle connaissait ce prénom.

_―_ Mais il a dit que _Red Racer_ est nul ! répondit une voix plus enfantine et pourtant méprisante que Wendy ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle lâcha le costume de son Papa, penchant la tête pour lancer un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la classe. La maîtresse envoyait un petit garçon au coin, et Wendy reconnut instantanément son ami Craig. Craig allait donc à l’école avec elle ? Un élan de joie s’empara d’elle, et l’idée de se retrouver loin de ses parents avec tous ces enfants qu’elle ne connaissait pas ne la dérangea plus autant.

La maîtresse revint auprès d’elle et sa mine précédemment agacée redevint charmante et chaleureuse.

_―_ Tu as peur, Wendy ? demanda-t-elle soucieusement.

_―_ Non ! fit-elle courageusement en s’éloignant nettement de son Papa qui avait l’air extrêmement surpris par ce changement brusque.

Wendy fit un dernier câlin à son père avant de foncer à l’intérieur de la classe, ignorant le regard étonné que se lancèrent les deux adultes. En entrant dans la vaste pièce remplie de poufs dans un coin et de tables aux chaises multicolores au milieu, elle lança un regard à un garçon qui chouinait dans un coin, une marque de morsure sur son bras, puis s’approcha du coin qu’occupait un petit garçon aux cheveux d’ébène, faisant face au mur.

_―_ Craig ? fit-elle, un sourire venant se percher sur ses lèvres en voyant son ami du parc.

Le garçon se retourna d’un coup vers elle, mais il ne parut pas surpris de la voir ; comme si rien ne l’étonnait. Mais Craig avait exploré l’Univers maintes et maintes fois, alors tout devait avoir l’air banal pour lui, désormais.

_―_ La maîtresse est un extra-terrestre échappé d’une planète de méchants, c’est pour ça qu’elle me punie tout le temps, expliqua-t-il.

Wendy ne comprit rien à ce qu’il lui avait dit, mais elle hocha quand même la tête avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque Craig ne fut plus puni, il la rejoignit à la table à laquelle elle s’était assise, et ils firent des collages ensemble en parlant de galaxies inexplorées une bonne partie de la journée.

* * *

Wendy était assise sur l’un des bancs de la récréation, ignorant les cris joyeux des enfants qui s’amusaient tout autour d’elle. Le vent faisait voleter ses longues mèches d’ébène tout autour de son visage de porcelaine. L’une de ses dents mordillaient distraitement sa lèvre inférieure ; car elle devait se concentrer pour lire les mots.

La fille lisait tranquillement un livre ; sa nouvelle passion depuis qu’elle avait appris à lire et écrire au CP, l’année passée. Ses copines Bebe et Heidi jouaient ensemble un peu plus loin, à faire semblant qu’elles étaient des fées. Elles avaient proposé à Wendy de les rejoindre, mais cette dernière avait refusé car elle était plongée dans sa nouvelle lecture. Ses amis n’aimaient pas trop lire, contrairement à elle.

La brune était en train de tourner la page lorsque son livre lui fut brutalement retiré des mains. Elle protesta et ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent immédiatement sur ses yeux furieux. Lorsqu’elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Craig, ses yeux vert anis pétillant de malice, qui ne soutint son regard qu’une simple seconde avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre à courir.

Wendy se leva subitement de son banc et se mit à sa poursuite, essayant de rattraper le retard qu’elle avait.

_―_ Rends-moi mon livre ! cria-t-elle, mais Craig ne fit que ricaner.

Craig était encore son ami, et ils passaient encore beaucoup de temps à jouer ensemble sur l’aire de jeu de leur quartier à explorer l’espace après l’école. Mais le garçon n’était pas très proche d’elle lorsqu’ils étaient à l’école ; soit il l’ignorait royalement, soit il l’embêtait. Wendy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui prenait la main pour la guider vers d’autres planètes lorsqu’il n’y avait que tous les deux alors qu’il lui tirait la langue et lui adressait son doigt du milieu lorsqu’ils étaient à l’école.

Mais la brune n’était pas complètement dupe ; elle se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les copains de Craig, qui lui avaient demandé un jour s’il était amoureux d’elle après qu’il eut joué avec elle à la récréation en début d’année.

Craig s’arrêta à une impasse et se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants, et Craig avait un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, ses yeux vert anis brillant toujours autant de malice.

_―_ Rends mon livre ! répéta-t-elle à court d’haleine.

Le garçon brun haussa les épaules.

_―_ Pourquoi tu lis ? Les livres, c’est nul.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui. Craig ouvrit le livre de Wendy, qu’il tenait jusque-là dans ses mains (elle se rendit alors compte qu’il avait perdu sa page, et un élan de colère la submergea), et parcourut rapidement l’intérieur, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant sur ses yeux vert anis.

_―_ Il n’y a même pas d’image, dit-il d’un ton dégoûté.

La fille serra les poings et tapa du pied.

_―_ Tu n’es qu’un gros illettré ! s’écria-t-elle.

Elle garda une expression sévère, mais elle était fière. Elle était fière, car elle savait que ce mot était compliqué pour son âge et, pourtant, elle le connaissait quand même. Craig parut frustré, sans doute car il n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, puis il répondit, faute de mieux ;

_―_ Toi-même.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, où les deux enfants se dévisageaient, se jaugeaient du regard, puis Wendy bondit en avant afin de récupérer son livre. Mais Craig fut plus rapide et le leva haut au-dessus de sa tête ; et même si la brune se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et tendaient les bras, le garçon la repoussait avec ses mains, tout en ricanant stupidement.

* * *

Wendy était en train de s’amuser à la marelle avec ses copines lorsque les garçons arrivèrent soudainement. Sa classe était partie en sortie scolaire, et M. Garrison leur avait donné une heure de temps libre après le pique-nique afin de digérer et décompresser avant la suite de la sortie pédagogique. Il était censé les surveiller, mais cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu’il était parti quelque part sans en revenir.

Ils étaient installés dans une aire de repos longeant un bois dense et profond qui leur était interdit d’accès (M. Garrison leur avait dit que s’il les voyait s’y approcher, il les punirait sévèrement). Après avoir mangé son sandwich, Wendy et ses copines avaient tracé une marelle dans l’herbe en délimitant les cases avec des longs bâtons, et elles avaient décidé de jouer tranquillement en attendant la suite de la visite.

Mais, évidemment, elles ne restèrent pas tranquilles plus de cinq minutes, car les garçons ne mirent pas bien longtemps pour venir les embêter. Trent Boyett surgit ainsi de nulle part et donna un coup de pied dans la marelle de fortune, gagnant les protestations et les cris des filles. Kevin Stoley ricanait en regardant les dégâts, et Craig, un peu plus loin, se tenait immobile les mains dans les poches, l’air indifférent.

_―_ Laissez-nous tranquilles ! s’écria Wendy dans un élan de courage, à l’adresse de l’effrayant Trent Boyett.

Le grand blond tourna subitement la tête vers elle, l’écrasa de son regard d’acier, et Wendy se tassa sur elle-même, se sentant soudainement très petite. Le garçon, nettement plus grand que tous les autres élèves de la classe, s’approcha d’elle d’un air menaçant et Wendy sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

Elle lança un coup d’œil furtif vers la figure de Craig, qui se tenait toujours à quelques mètres d’elle et qui continuait de regarder la scène sans y prendre part, les yeux scrutateurs pleins d’observations silencieuses et la mine indéchiffrable. Il soutint son regard, mais ne lui apporta pas le réconfort qu’elle avait espéré.

_―_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux, l’intello ? gronda Trent.

Les lèvres de la brune frémirent et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas ciller devant les yeux froids et haineux du garçon. Puis, soudain, la main de Trent jaillit et enleva brutalement le serre-tête qui reposait jusqu’alors sur ses mèches de jais, arrachant en même temps quelques cheveux.

Wendy lâcha un petit cri de douleur et toucha le haut de sa tête, comme pour s’assurer que ses cheveux étaient encore là, puis elle regarda Trent avec une haine évidente dans ses yeux.

_―_ Quoi, tu vas pleurer ? se moqua méchamment le garçon.

Puis ;

_―_ Craig ! fit-il.

Trent tourna rapidement la tête vers Craig et lui lança le serre-tête ; le garçon brun n’enleva qu’une seule main de ses poches et attrapa l’accessoire fluidement, pas le moins du monde affecté par les événements. Du moins, son visage était toujours aussi fermé, froid.

Wendy croisa le regard vert anis du garçon, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle savait qu’il avait des copains en-dehors d’elle (elle-même avait ses propres copines) mais elle ne s’était pas rendue compte qu’il traînait avec la terreur de l’école.

_―_ Rends mon serre-tête ! lui dit-elle alors que le grand blond ricanait.

Même sous son regard énervé et désespéré, Craig ne cilla pas. Il resta silencieux une simple seconde.

_―_ Tu le veux ? Alors viens le chercher, dit-il calmement.

Wendy voulut pleurer. Craig pouvait être si méchant, parfois. Elle ignorait que c’était le double-tranchant d’être un enfant. Elle s’approcha néanmoins courageusement de lui (car elle était quand même persuadée qu’il ne lui ferait pas de mal) tout en espérant que M. Garrison ferait bientôt son apparition. Mais au moment où elle s’était assez rapprochée de lui, Craig avait fait volte-face et s’était mis à courir.

La frustration et la colère s’emparèrent d’elle et elle lui courut après ; ignorant complètement qu’il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle dépassa les premiers arbres qu’elle se rendit compte de sa terrible erreur.

_―_ Craig ! s’écria-t-elle, on n’a pas le droit d’être là !

Un simple ricanement lui répondit ; comment avait-elle pu oublier que Craig se fichait éperdument de ce qu’ils avaient le droit de faire ? Ils étaient en CE2 désormais, et le garçon se comportait parfois comme un roi capricieux.

Elle ne réfléchit qu’un seul instant au dilemme qui s’offrait à elle ; puis opta pour suivre Craig, car il avait toujours son serre-tête et Wendy refusait de faire face à l’humiliation qui venait avec la défaite. Elle se remit ainsi à courir de plus belle, s’enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

Heureusement, Craig avançait en ligne droite ; sûrement car il était aussi conscient qu’elle du risque de se perdre. Après un certain temps, le garçon s’arrêta enfin de courir et reprit sa respiration ; Wendy le rejoignit et s’arrêta à ses côtés, s’appuyant sur ses genoux et respirant fortement. Ils avaient atteint une petite clairière, et la brune se rendit compte à quel point ils s’étaient éloignés des autres. Un élan de panique la traversa, et Craig dut le remarquer car un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres tandis qu’il lui rendait le serre-tête qu’il lui avait subtilisé

_―_ T’as peur ? fit-il, imbu de lui-même. Parce que t’as toutes les raisons de l’être. On est en plein milieu d’une forêt dangereuse.

Wendy fronça les sourcils et l’inspecta du regard.

_―_ Dangereuse ? La forêt n’est pas dangereuse.

Craig haussa les sourcils, comme surpris par ses propos.

_―_ Tu n’es pas au courant ? fit-il innocemment.

Wendy secoua lentement la tête d’un air sombre, comme pour l’interdire d’aller plus loin ; car elle savait très bien ce qu’il faisait, elle avait percé son petit jeu ; il lui racontait des bobards pour lui faire peur.

_―_ Je sais que tu mens pour me faire peur, répondit-elle.

Craig lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour.

_―_ Wendy, commença-t-il, pourquoi tu crois que M. Garrison nous a défendus d’aller ici ?

La fille resta silencieuse, un début de soupçon s’emparant d’elle.

_―_ Parce que c’est un endroit dangereux. J’ai entendu plein d’histoires sur cette forêt, dit-il en se rapprochant tout doucement de la brune qui était de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

Elle avait vraiment envie de quitter le bois, mais l’avouer à Craig serait avouer qu’elle avait peur.

_―_ On raconte que des enfants se sont perdus dans cette forêt alors qu’ils étaient en sortie scolaire.

Il fit un pas de plus.

_―_ Ils ont essayé d’en sortir, mais ils n’ont jamais trouvé la sortie. Les adultes ont tout fait pour les retrouver ; mais ils sont restés perdus dans cette forêt pour l’éternité.

Il fit un nouveau pas, et Wendy dut reculer. Elle écrasa une brindille et sursauta au bruit.

_―_ Le corps de ces enfants rôde maintenant dans la forêt, à la recherche d’autres enfants qui ont été assez inconscients pour s’aventurer jusqu’ici. J’ai entendu dire qu’ils se cachaient dans les buissons et observaient leurs proies, avant de se jeter sur eux pour les dévorer. Les enfants qui se sont fait avoir terminent comme eux, et recherchent à leur tour d’autres enfants pour se venger.

Craig avait le visage sombre et sa voix était calme ; Wendy était terrifiée et elle se demanda un instant si Craig n’était pas justement l’un de ses enfants perdus qui rôdent dans la forêt, et que son plan depuis le début avait été de l’amener à cet endroit même pour se repaître de sa chair.

Elle se rendit compte que c’était stupide ; qu’elle connaissait Craig depuis qu’ils avaient cinq ans, et qu’il ne pouvait définitivement pas être un monstre sanguinaire.

Cela ne la réconforta qu’à moitié cependant ; car les histoires que lui racontaient Craig lui faisaient peur et, bien qu’elle fût naturellement rationnelle malgré son jeune âge, une part d’elle le croyait et craignait qu’une main décharnée et griffue sortirait d’un sombre buisson pour l’attraper et la traîner dans les tréfonds de cette forêt.

Ses yeux noirs comme des diamants lui piquèrent et elle se rendit compte qu’elle était au bord des larmes. De rage, elle poussa Craig à l’aide de ses bras (il recula d’un simple pas, l’air un peu surpris par sa soudaine réaction ; mais principalement satisfait) puis lui cria ;

_―_ Tu racontes n’importe quoi !! Je m’en vais !

Wendy fit volte-face, déterminée à rejoindre les autres (elle n’aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette stupide forêt, elle n’aurait jamais dû suivre cet idiot de Craig) puis s’arrêta net, transie d’horreur, lorsque son regard se posa sur un buisson, à un pauvre mètre d’elle, qui frémissait alors qu’il n’y avait aucune brise pour soulever les feuilles.

Craig dut également remarquer le buisson, car son ricanement stupide cessa subitement et une fraction de seconde de silence s’abattit. Wendy s’apprêtait à le briser ; en hurlant de toutes ses forces, vraiment, lorsque soudain la main de Craig attrapa la sienne et il se mit à courir vite, l’emportant derrière elle.

Estomaquée par les événements et surprise par l’initiative du garçon, elle resta tout d’abord silencieuse, le vent lui fouettant le visage alors qu’ils couraient à toute vitesse dans la forêt jusqu’à l’orée. Puis, très vite, les petits ricanements de Craig l’atteignirent et elle se surprit à éclater de rire à son tour.

C’était comme lorsqu’ils exploraient l’espace, lors de leurs petites escapades après l’école, à l’abri des camarades de classe.

Mais l’euphorie de Wendy se tarit bien vite lorsqu’elle aperçut sa classe réunie autour d’un M. Garrison à l’air passablement énervé. Un élan de panique la traversa et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le maître s’était rendu compte de leur absence ; ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

Wendy était tétanisée ; elle n’avait _jamais_ de punition, de réprimande, de mots dans le cahier. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire gronder par le maître ! Pire encore, et s’ils parlaient à ses parents pour lui dire à quel point elle était mauvaise élève ?

_―_ Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit M. Garrison en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu’il les remarqua.

Craig avait depuis longtemps lâché sa main ; et Wendy en fut d’autant plus consciente lorsque la tête de tous ses camarades se tourna vers eux subitement, les dévisageant curieusement ou avec mépris ; la brune souhaitait un réconfort, et elle tâtonna dans le vide afin de retrouver la main de Craig. Mais celui-ci les avait placées dans ses poches, et ne semblait pas vouloir changer cela.

_―_ Trent m’a dit que vous étiez partis dans la forêt, alors que je vous en avais formellement interdit. Est-ce vrai ?

Wendy était tétanisée, tellement qu’elle n’avait même plus la force de parler. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle dut s’armer de toute la force de sa volonté pour s’empêcher de pleurer.

_―_ C’est de ma faute.

Les yeux de la petite brune s’écarquillèrent et elle lança un coup d’œil à son ami, dont le visage était indifférent et impénétrable ; comme pratiquement toujours (Wendy ne voyait de l’expression sur son visage seulement lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux, à jouer aux astronautes).

Les sourcils du maître se haussèrent et il planta son regard sévère sur le garçon au bonnet péruvien bleu aux yeux froids. Il restait maître de ses émotions et de sa posture. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimité par la complète attention de la classe qu’il avait gagnée, ou les réprimandes de M. Garrison.

_―_ J’ai forcé Wendy à venir, elle voulait pas.

La petite fille restait sans voix, bluffée par ce que disait son ami qui, malgré son regard persistant sur lui, ne tourna pas ses yeux une seule fois vers elle. Ce qu’il disait n’était pas complètement faux, certes, mais ce n’était pas l’entière vérité non plus. Wendy n’avait pas été véritablement _forcée_ , bien qu’elle ne l’aurait pas fait sans lui.

Mais, surtout, Craig la défendait et prenait l’entière responsabilité de ses actions. Comme le garçon l’avait souhaité, M. Garrison oublia l’implication de Wendy et ne punit que lui. Elle tenta de s’approcher de lui, d’établir un contact visuel, de le remercier ; mais Craig s’en alla et se dirigea vers son groupe de copains, offrant un doigt d’honneur à Trent lorsque celui-ci lui demanda d’un ton énervé pourquoi il avait défendu l’intello.

* * *

Wendy trépignait d’impatience et ne cessait de lancer des coups d’œil à l’horloge de son salon, tout en demandant occasionnellement à sa Maman si c’était l’heure. Aujourd’hui, c’était le grand jour ; le 31 octobre, la fête que tous les enfants de South Park avaient attendu avec impatience.

La fille de CM1 avait déjà enfilé son déguisement de sorcière et s’amusait à courir partout dans la maison, son balai coincé entre ses jambes afin de s’envoler, tout en lâchant des petits ricanements lugubres et grinçants. Il était dix huit heures trente et, lorsque Mme. Testaburger entra enfin dans le salon, Wendy lâcha un cri de joie car elle savait que ça voulait dire qu’ils allaient enfin partir pour faire la chasse aux bonbons.

_―_ Wendy, ma chérie, fit sa mère en plaquant la paume de sa main contre le téléphone fixe afin de masquer les voix, j’ai Mme. Tucker au téléphone, la mamie de Craig ; elle est tombée malade alors il va nous rejoindre pour la chasse aux bonbons, et il restera dormir ici ensuite, d’accord ?

Wendy afficha un grand sourire ravi.

_―_ On va faire la chasse aux bonbons avec Craig ? Super !!

Craig était toujours son ami depuis tout ce temps et ils continuaient de jouer ensemble le soir après l’école dans le parc. Vivre dans le même quartier était vraiment cool. Cependant, ils n’avaient encore jamais fait de soirée pyjama et Wendy avait vraiment hâte ; ça allait être tellement drôle !

_―_ Je vais aller voire sa mamie à l’hôpital, alors c’est Papa qui va vous accompagner, d’accord ? continua sa mère.

Wendy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme ; mais elle n’écoutait pas vraiment. Il ne lui semblait pas immédiatement que le fait que Mme. Tucker fût à l’hôpital pût être grave, ni ne remarqua l’air soucieux sur le visage de sa mère. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était que les deux femmes étaient devenues amies à force d’accompagner leur fille et petit-fils au parc du voisinage le dimanche après-midi lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes.

_―_ Où est Papa ? pépia-t-elle, impatiente de commencer Halloween.

_―_ Parti chercher Craig, répondit sa mère.

Au même instant, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrait et M. Testaburger entrait, la mine un peu grave, et offrant un faux sourire à sa fille lorsqu’elle croisa son regard. Derrière lui, Craig, dans son déguisement de vampire, avait le regard ailleurs et une expression indéchiffrable. Wendy ne sut pas lire entre les lignes, et elle se rua vers lui avec un grand sourire pour lui faire coucou. Le garçon répondit d’un petit sourire crispé, ce qui étonna légèrement la fille.

_―_ Parfait, je vais pouvoir y aller, fit Mme. Testaburger en récupérant son sac qui attendait sur le buffet, embrassant brièvement le front de sa fille, fit de même avec son mari, puis lança un sourire compatissant au garçon qui restait silencieux et en retrait.

Lorsque sa mère s’en alla, Wendy se mit à sautiller sur place et regarda son père avec de grands yeux suppliants.

_―_ On peut y aller maintenant, dis, on peut y aller ?

Son père hocha la tête, afficha un sourire qui révélait ses quelques rides au coin des lèvres, puis ouvrit la porte d’entrée et fit mine aux deux enfants de le suivre. Ils s’arrêtèrent de maison en maison, quémandant des bonbons, et durant un certain temps Wendy fut la seule assez enthousiaste pour s’écrier aux voisins de lui donner des sucreries ; Craig restait en retrait, le visage de marbre, discret.

Heureusement, le garçon finit par se détendre et accompagna Wendy, montrant ses fausses canines de vampire lorsqu’une nouvelle porte s’ouvrait, sa cape noire battant au vent. Dans les ruelles, d’autres enfants faisaient comme eux, accompagnés ou non de parents, portant des costumes plus ou moins travaillés.

_―_ Un bonbon ou un sort ! s’écrièrent les deux enfants avec joie lorsque la porte de la dernière maison du quartier s’ouvrit, révélant une vieille dame à l’allure chaleureuse.

_―_ Oooh, ce sont de beaux déguisements que vous avez là, les enfants ! dit-elle gentiment.

Puis elle rentra brièvement chez elle avant de revenir, les mains pleines de sachets de friandises, et les deux bruns écarquillèrent les yeux et s’échangèrent un coup d’œil victorieux lorsque leurs victuailles leurs furent remises dans leur sac citrouille.

Lorsque la porte se referma, ils farfouillèrent dans leur sac en s’émerveillant bruyamment, et le père de Wendy les regarda sans rien dire, amusé. Mais, comme toute bonne chose, la chasse aux bonbons devait prendre fin en raison de l'heure tardive (du moins, pour des enfants de CM1).

_―_ Ça va être l’heure de rentrer, annonça-t-il, ignorant les protestations qu’il reçut immédiatement après.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux bruns comptèrent leurs récompenses et procédèrent déjà à des comptes, afin d’en avoir tout autant chacun, et à des échanges en fonction des différents goûts de chacun.

Tandis que M. Testaburger installait un matelas sur le sol de la chambre de Wendy, les deux enfants déversèrent leur sac de bonbons par terre et les trièrent, tout en s’empiffrant de friandises (peu importe le nombre de fois que le père de Wendy devait leur dire d’arrêter de manger car ils n’auraient plus faim pour le dîner, ils continuaient).

Comme prévu, Wendy et Craig n’avaient plus faim lorsqu’il fut temps de s’installer à table, et ils remontèrent se coucher le ventre rempli de sucreries. Exténués par cette escapade, ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps pour se glisser sous leurs couvertures respectives, bien que Wendy fût surexcitée à l’idée de faire une soirée pyjama et avait prévu de papoter durant des heures. La brune s’endormit au moment même où son dos se pressait contre le doux matelas de son lit aux draps _Hello Kitty_ : en revanche, Craig, qui pourtant avait beaucoup de confort dans son pyjama _Red Racer_ , n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ; ses pensées retournant se loger dans le souvenir de l’aspect malade de sa grand-mère.

Se sentant mal, il tourna la tête et murmura le prénom de son amie ; mais seule une respiration régulière et paisible lui répondit. Il comprit qu’elle s’était endormie, et n’osa pas la réveiller. A la place, il la regarda plus longuement, tout particulièrement la main qui sortait de ses couvertures et lévitait au-dessus du sol, puis il décida de se rapprocher. D’abord un peu timide, il osa finalement lever son bras et prit la petite main de Wendy dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Réconforté, il ferma les yeux et ne mit que quelques instants à s’endormir.

* * *

Craig regardait la brune de loin. Assise sur son banc, elle passait encore sa récréation à lire des livres alors que ses copines jouaient aux chevaux à côté d’elle. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés, et le garçon devina qu’elle lisait un livre plus compliqué que d’habitude et se concentrait pour comprendre les mots. Craig ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela ; lui, il n’aimait que les mangas.

Elle tourna la page, puis apporta une main à son visage et replaça distraitement une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu’elle était concentrée. Craig aimait bien. Des enfants de CE1 passèrent à côté de lui en courant, mais il les ignora. Il savait que, de l’autre côté de la récréation, sa bande de potes faisaient des bêtises et attendaient qu’il les rejoigne. Kevin, Christophe et Pete étaient cool. Mais Trent était détestable. Craig ne l’aimait pas ; mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sur le moment car Boyett était plus âgé (il avait redoublé une classe), plus grand et plus fort. Mais un jour, Craig lui péterait la gueule. Pour l’instant, il faisait mieux de faire ce que voulait Trent.

L’esprit de Craig persista sur le garçon turbulent. Si Boyett savait que Craig les évitait juste pour s’approcher de l’intello de la classe, il serait fou de rage. Une partie de lui avait presque envie de se faire surprendre. Il adorait quand Trent était frustré ; ce con méritait de l’être plus souvent.

Après l’école, le garçon brun savait que Wendy rentrerait chez elle, ferait ses devoirs, puis il viendrait frapper à sa porte pour qu’ils jouent aux astronautes dans l’aire de jeu de leur quartier. Cela faisait des années qu’il faisait ça, et ils ne s’en lassaient toujours pas. C’était tant mieux, car Craig adorait vraiment ces moments ; pas parce qu’ils jouaient, mais surtout parce qu’il était avec Wendy. Il ne savait pas réellement depuis quand il appréciait de plus en plus la présence de la brune ; il lui semblait qu’il avait toujours cherché son attention.   
S’il l’avouait à quelqu’un, il était certain qu’on lui répondrait qu’il était amoureux d’elle. Mais c’était faux, Craig savait qu’il n’était pas amoureux de Wendy ; être amoureux c’est pour les nuls.

Néanmoins, Craig s’approcha du petit jardin de la récréation, un endroit qui lui était formellement interdit (de toute façon, le garçon n’avait jamais suivi aucune règle) et cueillit les plus belles fleurs. Lorsqu’il eut concocté un petit bouquet, il s’en alla du coin de verdure et commença son chemin vers la brune.

Puis il s’arrêta net, et son cœur battit plus fort. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites, et il était nerveux. C’était des conneries ; Craig n’était _jamais_ nerveux. Il ne faisait qu’offrir un cadeau à son amie pour la surprendre et lui faire plaisir, quoi de plus normal ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il aimait Wendy d’une façon toute particulière.

Il déglutit puis reprit son chemin vers la brune, qui venait de tourner une nouvelle page. Il s’arrêta devant elle, mais elle devait sans aucun doute être plongée dans sa lecture car elle ne leva pas la tête vers lui. Il se racla la gorge, et le son attira son attention ; elle leva subitement la tête et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le petit bouquet de fleurs, ses sourcils se haussant sur son front.

Craig, se rendant soudainement compte qu’il était devenu muet, tendit bêtement son bouquet de fleurs devant lui, se rendant compte avec des sourcils qui se fronçaient que ses joues étaient chaudes et qu’il était probablement en train de rougir ( _pathétique_ , pensa-t-il).

_―_ C’est- c’est pour moi ? fit Wendy, incrédule.

Craig ne répondit rien (car il était réellement sans voix ; l’anxiété lui avait tout pris) et tendit son bouquet plus loin encore, avec plus de conviction, frappant pratiquement le visage de la fille avec. Wendy resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle se remit de sa surprise et prit délicatement les fleurs dans ses mains, un sourire se dessinant facilement sur ses lèvres. Plongeant ses yeux noirs comme des diamants dans les iris froides et dénuées d’expression de son ami de longue date, elle murmura gentiment ;

_―_ Merci beaucoup, Craig !

Elle avait l’air ravie, et cela fit de drôles de choses dans le ventre du brun. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau sur ses yeux, et il toussota, l’air de rien. Puis il fit volte-face et s’en alla précipitamment, regrettant un peu ce qu’il venait de faire car c’était lamentable, mais se sentant quand même assez content car le sourire qu’il avait réussi à décrocher du visage de la brune n’avait pas de prix.

Craig retourna auprès de sa bande de potes.


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Craig sont voisins et grandissent ensemble, guidés par leurs rêves d’enfants et d’astronautes. Puis les années passent et les rêves s’oublient, les intérêts diffèrent et leur chemin se sépare peu à peu, malgré les sentiments qui persistent et se renforcent.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture, observant une simple seconde le flot d’élèves qui avançait d’un même rythme vers l’imposant bâtiment. La jeune fille se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure, se sentent plus stressée que jamais.

_―_ Tout va bien, Wendy ? Tu ne veux pas que je t’accompagne quand même, si ?

L’intéressée tourna la tête vers son père, qui était à la fois content et inquiet pour sa fille, et celle-ci fut traversée d’un élan de mélancolie. Elle avait tellement envie de prendre la main de son Papa et de se cacher derrière ses jambes tandis qu’il le guidait vers sa classe, la protégeant des autres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être encore en primaire ? Le collège semblait si terrifiant.

Malgré son évidente réticence, elle secoua négativement la tête. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle attrapa la poignée de la portière et l’ouvrit. Wendy lança un nouveau regard à son père et hésita, mais elle décida finalement de s’en empêcher ; elle ne pouvait pas faire un câlin à son père, elle était au _collège_ maintenant.

Après avoir fait un signe de la main à M. Testaburger, elle sortit de la voiture et regarda le véhicule s’en aller, _sans elle_ , le visage grave comme si on l’avait déposée à l’orphelinat et l’abandonnait là-bas pour toujours. _Une journée, une simple journée_ , se dit-elle afin de se redonner du courage.

_Une interminable journée_ , se répondit-elle intérieurement avec anxiété. Une foule d’élèves de son âge attendait patiemment devant le bâtiment, et Wendy n’en reconnut pas la moitié ; il y avait tellement plus de monde ! Heureusement que les rentrées des différents niveaux se faisaient à des horaires différents ; elle aurait été terrorisée en voyant les grands des classes supérieures à la sienne.

Alors qu’elle avançait timidement dans la foule, ayant l’impression que toutes les paires de yeux étaient sur elle (ce qui était stupide ; elle était juste parano), elle remarqua enfin quelques têtes qu’elle connaissait et soupira de soulagement. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle marcha d’un pas plus rapide et rejoignit Bebe, Heidi et Nichole.

_― Wendyyy !_ pépia la jolie blonde en l’apercevant.

La brune se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lui prit les mains tout en se mettant à sautiller, l’air surexcitée.

_―_ C’est tellement excitant, dit-elle justement, j’avais tellement hâte !

Wendy fit la grimace à cela.

_―_ Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi enthousiaste à l’idée d’entrer au collège, fit-elle lentement.

Bebe lui fit les gros yeux et fit un geste de la main, comme pour lui dire qu’elle était tombée sur la tête.

_―_ Hum, comment tu peux _ne pas_ être excitée ? Ça va être absolument génial !

La brune préféra ne pas contredire son amie et la laissa s’enthousiasmer toute seule, tandis qu’elle attendait avec angoisse l’inéluctable ; dans quelques minutes, les grilles s’ouvriraient et elle entrerait au collège pour la toute première fois. Et si elle n’était pas dans la même classe que ses amies ?!

_―_ Ne t’inquiète pas Wendy, tout va bien se passer, lui dit gentiment Nichole en lui offrant un sourire.

Wendy enviait la jeune fille ; elle était toujours si calme et reposée, c’était comme si elle ne cédait jamais à la panique. En contrepartie, la petite et frêle figure d’Heidi était pratiquement en train de trembler à côté d’elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain lui prit les mains et leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

_―_ Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je suis complètement paniquée aussi.

Wendy afficha un sourire et lâcha un petit rire nerveux ; étrangement, voir son amie encore plus stressée qu’elle l’aidait à rationnaliser.

Peu de temps après, les grilles s’ouvrirent et les élèves s’y dirigèrent ; l’angoisse de Wendy refit surface mais, également, elle se sentit un peu rassurée. La plus grosse partie de son stress provenait de cette _attente_ ; une fois qu’elle était lancée, elle se sentait plus légère.

Papotant pour cacher son anxiété, les jeunes filles suivirent le flot d’élèves et arrivèrent dans la cafétéria du collège, où elles s’assirent dans le fond et attendirent, dans le brouhaha que provoquaient tous ces élèves qui, dans très peu de temps, seraient tous officiellement en Sixième.

Alors que Bebe racontait toutes les incroyables choses qui lui étaient arrivées durant l’été, l’esprit de Wendy s’égara et elle se retrouva à balayer l’assemblée du regard, passant de tête en tête, en reconnaissant quelques-unes, en découvrant surtout des nouvelles. Vers le premier rang, deux jolies jumelles aux cheveux blond cendré discutaient joyeusement, tandis qu’un garçon boutonneux avec des lunettes les regardait quasiment en bavant, depuis le siège juste derrière les leurs. Quelque part vers le milieu, elle reconnut Jenny ─ une ancienne amie qui était devenue sa pire ennemie ─ et elle détourna les yeux en les levant au ciel ; son regard se posant ensuite sur un garçon qui se curait le nez à quelques rangées d’elle.

Faisant une grimace de dégoût, elle poursuivit son observation et, cette fois-ci, ses yeux noirs comme des diamants se posèrent sur un bonnet péruvien bleu qu’elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Craig Tucker, son ami depuis le bac-à-sable. Elle tritura inconsciemment les fils de son pull et maintint son regard posé sur le garçon ; qui regardait de l’autre côté, par la fenêtre qui était située si loin de lui, sans accorder la moindre attention à tous les élèves qui l’entouraient.

Wendy ne l’avait pas vu de tout l’été, car elle était partie en vacances en Italie durant la moitié de l’été, puis avait passé l’autre chez ses grands-parents, dans le Michigan.

Même de si loin cependant, elle pouvait se rendre compte qu’il avait changé ; ses cheveux étaient coupés différemment, il ne portait plus d’appareil dentaire (elle le remarqua lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers un garçon brun portant une veste rouge tout en affichant son petit rictus narquois et arrogant), et il avait définitivement grandi. Fut un temps où Wendy était plus grande ; elle pouvait désormais être certaine que ça avait changé.

Trois garçons étaient à côté de lui (à la droite de la veste rouge se trouvait un garçon avec des béquilles, le dernier se trouvait derrière Craig et, par conséquent, elle n’arrivait pas à le voir), et la brune n’en reconnaissait aucun d’entre eux. Elle supposa que le garçon s’était fait de nouveaux amis durant les vacances ; elle se sentit soulagée, car ses anciennes fréquentations n’étaient pas au top. D’ailleurs, cette histoire ne s’était pas très bien terminée.

Un matin, alors qu’ils étaient en rang lors de leur année de CM2, Craig s’était jeté sur Trent Boyett après qu’il eut murmuré quelque chose à l’adresse de Kevin et qui avait certainement atteint l’oreille du brun ; au début, cela avait surpris tout le monde et Wendy s’était inquiétée pour Craig, car Boyett était la terreur de l’école et il ne faisait qu’une bouchée de n’importe qui.

Mais Craig l’avait frappé, s’était fait frapper en retour, mais peu importe les coups qu’il s’était pris, que son nez saignait, il s’était relevé à chaque fois et avait prouvé une bonne fois pour toute sa supériorité envers le grand blond. Lorsque les adultes étaient finalement arrivés en panique, Trent Boyett était à terre, et Craig Tucker était débout, victorieux.

Et rien qu’avec ça, il avait été couronné nouveau roi de l’école. Plus personne ne s’était moqué de son appareil dentaire.

Wendy espérait que ses nouveaux amis valaient mieux que les précédents ; même si elle n’avait pas communiqué de tout l’été avec son ami d’enfance, sa relation avec lui était restée inchangée à ses yeux.

Secouant la tête comme pour se sortir de sa transe, elle tourna la tête et planta ses yeux sur les figures des professeurs qui se tenaient au bout de la cafétéria, devant les élèves, des fiches dans les mains. Un à un, ils se mirent à appeler les noms de leurs nouveaux élèves.

Très vite, Wendy apprit qu’elle était en Sixième A avec Heidi, Nichole et Bebe. Craig était en Sixième C. Elle ressentit une vive amertume et une déception ; car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne verrait pas son ami toute la journée, dans la même classe. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette négativité, et rationnalisa en se rappelant qu’ils habitaient dans le même quartier et auraient tout le temps du monde pour jouer ensemble sur l’aire de jeu après les cours.

Elle garda cependant son regard braqué sur son bonnet péruvien, attendant patiemment, espérant désespérément, qu’il tourne la tête afin de la chercher dans la foule pour la saluer, au moins, d’un simple regard. Mais Craig n’accorda aucun intérêt à la foule et garda ses yeux sur la vitre au loin, ou occasionnellement sur ses nouveaux amis.

Au bout d’un temps, lorsque sa classe dut se lever pour rejoindre son professeur principal et qu’elle quitta la cafétéria, toujours sans aucun regard de la part du garçon au teint hâlé et au regard froid, elle se sentit déçue et frustrée. Voire un peu blessée. Craig l’avait-il oubliée ? Ils avaient passé un été sans se voir, et soudain elle ne comptait plus pour lui ? Ils étaient amis depuis le bac-à-sable, alors pourquoi l’ignorait-il ?

Elle se rassura en se rappelant que c’était la rentrée, qu’il avait sans doute d’autre chose à penser, et qu’elle aurait tout le temps de lui en parler après les cours. Néanmoins, lorsqu’elle entra dans sa salle de classe et que son professeur expliquait les règles et le fonctionnement de l’établissement, elle ne put s’empêcher de taper impatiemment du pied, n’attendant qu’une chose ; le soir afin de revoir Craig et de s’assurer qu’il ne l’ignorait pas. Qu’il viendrait la voir chez elle et qu’ils iraient jouer dans le parc de leur quartier.

Mais ce soir-là, Craig ne vint pas frapper à sa porte.

* * *

Wendy entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea instantanément vers les casiers, ce qui était devenu naturel pour elle depuis la rentrée. Le matin, juste avant la première sonnerie, Craig et elle étaient censés s’y rejoindre, pour se saluer avant les cours (une idée de Wendy, mais le garçon avait accepté sans réticence) car, durant la journée, il ne se croisait que très rarement.

Wendy avait ses cours, Craig avait les siens, Wendy mangeait avec ses amies, Craig mangeait avec les siens, et les couloirs étaient trop étroits et nombreux pour s’y croiser dans de bonnes circonstances. Un simple échange visuel, un sourire de la part de la jeune fille, un hochement de tête silencieux de la part du brun, et ils continuaient leur chemin vers leurs cours.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas trop Wendy car elle savait que, le soir, Craig frapperait à sa porte et ils iraient s’amuser comme ils l’avaient toujours fait dans l’aire de jeu de leur voisinage. Ils ne faisaient pas cela tous les soirs, cependant ; car Wendy s’était rendue compte que le collège demandait une charge de travail plus importante que l’école primaire et qu’elle devait désormais réviser sérieusement ses cours, et Craig passait également du temps avec ses nouveaux amis ; Clyde, Jimmy et Token, qui étaient également la raison pour laquelle Craig n’était pas venu la voir le soir de la rentrée.

Lorsque la jeune fille lui avait demandé, il avait répondu en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n’était rien, comme si son absence n’avait pas rendu la jeune fille confuse, comme s’il ne l’avait pas blessée en l’ignorant, qu’il avait été chez Token et qu’ils avaient joué aux jeux vidéo ensemble toute la soirée. Elle avait fait comme si elle s’en fichait, mais elle en avait pleuré plus tard. Elle s’était ainsi rendue compte que les choses changent quand le temps passe ─ même les choses constantes de sa vie.

Wendy s’adossa contre son casier (volontairement choisi pour être à côté de celui de Craig) et attendit patiemment, sachant que Craig aimait bien arriver _pile poil_ à l’heure, et certainement pas en avance (ce que Wendy lui avait plusieurs fois reproché, car chaque minute de retard qu’il prenait était une minute de moins avec elle le matin ─ mais c’était comme si le garçon n’en avait rien à faire).

La jeune fille attendit en silence, lançant des regards aux élèves qui passaient devant elle comme un courant d’eau opaque ; elle apercevait les silhouettes, ne mémorisait pas les visages. Elle trouvait le temps long, se sentait seule, et lança de nombreux coups d’œil à la jolie montre attachée à son poignet.

Elle n’avait aucun moyen de contacter Craig (ses parents avaient été très stricts à ce sujet, mais Wendy avait tout de même réussi à négocier avec eux afin d’avoir un portable ─ mais elle l’aurait seulement l’année suivante) et le temps commençait à se faire _vraiment_ long.

Finalement, l’affreuse sonnerie du collège résonna dans tout le bâtiment et la jeune fille fut traversée d’un élan d’amertume. Craig était-il en train de sécher ? Ou, pire encore, il était bel et bien venu mais avait évité les casiers pour ne pas la voir ? Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée, mais elle se calma en se rappelant qu’il n’avait aucune raison de faire cela et que, peut-être, il était tout simplement malade (mais au fond d’elle, elle n’y croyait pas vraiment ; Craig n’était absolument _jamais_ malade).

Dépitée, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours d’une marche un peu lente. Lorsqu’elle rejoignit ses amies, elle leur offrit un large sourire afin de ne pas les inquiéter (et de ne pas se faire harceler de questions ; si Bebe se rendait compte qu’elle n’était pas au top de sa forme, elle ne la lâcherait pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise exactement ce qui n’allait pas) car elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de parler de sa déception, en partie parce qu’elle se sentait lamentable d’être déçue pour un truc aussi stupide.

Et aussi car elle savait que ses amies n’étaient pas très fans de Craig ; non seulement Craig était un _garçon_ , et ce mot ne pouvait pas être prononcé sans être accompagné d’une grimace à cet âge pour les filles, mais, en plus, elle trouvait qu’il avait une mauvaise attitude et qu’il était hostile ; sans aucun doute son regard glacé, son inaptitude à être chaleureux et souriant, et sa tendance à l’insolence.

Wendy resta silencieuse, et entra dans sa classe de mathématiques.

Plus tard cependant, alors qu’elle parcourait la cour de récréation aux côtés de ses amies, elle passa devant le groupe de potes de Craig et les entendit brièvement parler entre eux, juste le temps de les croiser.

_―_ Où est Craig ? demanda Clyde à l’adresse de ses deux autres amis.

_―_ Il ne vous a pas dit ? s’étonna Token, il est parti à l’enterrement de sa grand-mère.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux mais ne s’arrêta pas de marcher pour tout autant. Elle était muette ; elle s’était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Craig n’était pas en cours et se sentit instantanément coupable d’avoir douté de lui, de s’être énervée contre lui, sans savoir ce qu’il se passait vraiment.

Elle était triste également, car elle aimait beaucoup la grand-mère de Craig, tout comme sa mère qui, sans aucun doute, serait très atteinte par la nouvelle. Wendy était même estomaquée ; car Iris Tucker était une femme forte et semblait invincible ; elle ne faisait pas son âge et était toujours si énergique… Mais la brune se rendait désormais compte qu’elle était âgée et, de ce fait, fragile, et que la maladie qu’elle avait contracté quelques années auparavant l’avait vraiment affaiblie.

Wendy se demanda alors ce qu’il allait advenir de Craig ; car depuis qu’elle le connaissait, il avait toujours été élevé par sa grand-mère, et la jeune fille n’avait jamais vu une seule fois la mère ou le père de son ami d’enfance ; ne connaissait même pas leur prénom. Elle savait que la mère de Craig était venue quelques rares fois le voir, mais c’était à peu près tout ; Craig était très secret lorsqu’il était question de sa famille. Surtout à propos de son père ; car Wendy était absolument _certaine_ qu’elle ne l’avait jamais, _jamais_ , entendu une seule fois mentionner son père.

La jeune fille écarta temporairement ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, et se promit d’aller voir Craig plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Wendy était en Cinquième (toujours dans une classe différente que Craig, cependant) lorsqu’elle se rendit véritablement compte à quel point le cours du temps affecte le quotidien.

Depuis l’enfance, Craig et elle avaient pris l’habitude de se rejoindre en week-end ou en fin de journée afin de jouer ensemble sur l’aire de jeu de leur quartier, principalement aux astronautes ─ bien que, au fur et à mesure, les réunions se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses en raison de leurs activités qui divergeaient (les devoirs, les copines de Wendy qui faisaient des soirées pyjamas, les potes de Craig qui prenaient son temps, les couvre-feux ; tout était bon pour écourter leur temps partagé).

Mais les choses avaient changé, et les circonstances n’étaient plus les mêmes. Depuis la mort d’Iris Tucker, en fait, les choses avaient pris un tournant pour le moins drastique. Au début, Wendy n’avait rien remarqué d’inhabituel ; Craig habitait toujours dans son quartier, se rendait toujours dans son collège ; c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

Mais la vie du garçon avait radicalement changé et Wendy l’avait découvert au fur et à mesure, petit bout par petit bout, en entendant des bribes de conversation par-ci par-là, principalement lorsqu’elle écoutait l’air de rien les discussions des amis de Craig, ou quand celui-ci lâchait une phrase qui attirait l’attention de la jeune fille.

Après un certain temps, elle avait pris connaissance de la nouvelle situation familiale de Craig ; sa mère, Laura Tucker, avait hérité de la maison dans laquelle le garçon et sa grand-mère vivait. Officiellement, elle habitait dans cette demeure ; en réalité, elle n’était que très rarement présente et consacrait son temps et sa vie à son travail. Apparemment, elle avait eu le garçon très jeune, sans l’avoir souhaité, et l’avait confié à sa mère qui avait éduqué Craig comme son fils (Wendy n’avait toujours rien appris à propos du père de Craig, mais elle avait deviné toute seule qu’il n’avait jamais dû savoir qu’il avait un enfant ; ou qu’il l’avait su, mais était parti sans assumer ses responsabilités, ou bien encore qu’il était tout simplement mort). 

Entre temps, Laura Tucker s’était remariée et avait eu un second (et sans aucun doute dernier) enfant ; Ruby, une petite fille de six ans que Craig n’avait vu que quelques fois. Le père de Ruby, qui portait désormais le nom des Tucker, habitait également avec eux.

Wendy avait sous-estimé à quel point ces changements affecteraient Craig. La jeune fille n’avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi, mais son attitude avait changé ; il était encore plus sombre, son regard était plus froid, ses sourires ─ déjà peu nombreux ─ se faisaient encore plus rares, son insolence s’était empirée, et il était désormais violent. Trois quarts des bagarres au collège étaient provoquées (et gagnées ; car apparemment la douleur de se faire frapper le motivait à toujours se relever et frapper plus fort en retour) par lui.

Wendy n’avait pas tout de suite fait les liens. Elle ne s’était pas non plus tout de suite rendue compte à quel point elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui ; les rendez-vous dans l’aire de jeu après les cours étaient passés de trois à quatre fois par semaine à quelques fois par-ci par-là ; les rendez-vous habituels devant les casiers étaient passés de fréquents à rares, puis inexistants ; car en plus d’arriver désormais _toujours_ en retard, Craig n’utilisait plus son casier (et, en voyant son cartable si plat et si léger, Wendy suspectait qu’il n’apportait pas toujours ses cours non plus).

Et puis, finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva ;

_―_ Je ne veux plus jouer aux astronautes.

Wendy resta tout d’abord silencieuse, surprise, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien entendu. Craig regardait le sol, la tête baissée, l’air un peu affaissé sur lui-même. Sa voix était monotone et dénuée de toute expression ; tout comme ses yeux vert anis et glacés.

_―_ Pa-pardon ? fit stupidement la jeune fille en bégayant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son bonnet péruvien bleu signature était toujours vissé sur sa tête, masquant une partie de ses mèches ténébreuses. Son sweat d’un bleu assorti était un peu large, et ses mains étaient englouties par les poches. Tout était bleu, à propos de Craig. Même sa peau hâlée ─ qui portait des hématomes et qui, d’après lui, provenaient d’une chute dans l'escalier.

_―_ Tu m’as entendu. Je ne veux plus jouer aux astronautes. Ça ne me fait plus rêver.

Wendy cligna des yeux, sans voix. Ils avaient toujours joué ensemble aux astronautes ; c’était d’ailleurs Craig qui lui avait montré pour la toute première fois ; il l’avait embarquée dans sa fusée et lui avait fait voir les étoiles. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire, en disant qu’il ne voulait plus jouer ? Les rendez-vous dans l’aire de jeu étaient terminés ?

Comme tout le reste ?

Craig était censé être son meilleur ami, non ? Ils se connaissaient depuis le bac-à-sable. Alors pourquoi prenait-il tout le temps le plus grand soin de s’éloigner d’elle ?

Elle continua de le dévisager, muette comme une tombe, essayant d’établir un contact visuel avec le garçon qui persistait à garder son regard braqué sur le sol. Inévitablement, ses yeux noirs comme des diamants se posèrent sur le bleu sur sa pommette, et la jeune fille tendit silencieusement le bras, essayant de toucher la blessure du bout du doigt.

Craig l’évita en décalant la tête puis, sans lui accorder un seul regard, il se releva sans un mot et se dirigea vers sa maison, laissant Wendy toute seule sur le banc, plus confuse et attristée que jamais.

* * *

Wendy était assise sur un banc de la récréation, attendant patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse et que les cours reprennent. Si elle était toute seule à ce moment-là, c’était tout simplement parce qu’elle n’avait pas eu de chance ; Bebe était malade, et ses deux autres amies, Nichole et Heidi, n’étaient plus dans sa classe et, de ce fait, elles n’avaient plus les mêmes horaires.

La jeune fille apprenait à connaître ses nouveaux camarades, notamment Lola et Leslie qui avaient l’air sympa, mais elle n’était pas encore assez proche d’elles pour se permettre d’aller s’incruster avec elles lors de la récréation. C’était Bebe, l’experte en sociabilité, pas elle.

Alors elle attendait, faisant passer le temps sur son portable (qu’elle avait enfin obtenu lors de son treizième anniversaire ! L’attente en avait valu la peine). Tandis qu’elle lançait l’application _Coonstagram_ , son ventre se tordit douloureusement et elle grimaça, apportant immédiatement le plat de sa main contre son ventre et le massant doucement. Depuis le cours d’art plastique, elle se sentait un peu mal ; mais elle était persuadée que c’était parce qu’elle avait faim, alors elle n’y accorda pas trop d’intérêt.

L’affreuse sonnerie se mettait tout juste à retentir lorsque Wendy ressentit soudainement quelque chose qui n’ _allait pas du tout_. Elle se figea, se raidit, et resta immobile, encore assise sur son banc. Au début, elle crut qu’elle s’était un petit peu faite pipi dessus, et elle eut terriblement honte. Puis son ventre lui fit de nouveau mal, et elle comprit.

Avec des yeux qui s’écarquillaient d’horreur et un frisson glacé qui lui parcourait l’échine, elle comprit qu’elle venait d’avoir ses règles pour la toute première fois. Et elle était au beau milieu de la récréation, au collège. Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine, le stress se propagea dans son corps, et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Elle avait envie de pleurer, car que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas si son pantalon était taché, et _oh mon dieu personne ne doit savoir_.

Les mains positionnées sur ses cuisses, elle serra les pans de son jean. Les élèves, dont la majorité était encore entassée dans la cour, commençaient à se disperser et rentraient dans l’établissement afin de rejoindre leur classe. Wendy se sentait d’autant plus mal, car cette histoire voulait dire qu’elle arriverait en retard et jamais, absolument _jamais_ , elle n’était arrivée en retard. Qu’allait-il se passer ? Elle frapperait à la porte, et toutes les têtes se tourneraient vers elle. Et si on lui demandait la raison de son retard ? Et si le professeur ne l’acceptait pas en cours ?

Un élan de panique la submergea et elle dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour s’empêcher de dégainer son portable et d’appeler sa mère pour qu’elle vienne la récupérer. A la place, elle resta immobile sur son banc, ressentant encore cette terrible sensation d’écoulement, et attendit que les derniers élèves sortent de la cour. Une fois qu’elle fut déserte, elle prit sa décision ; elle se lèverait, parcourrait la cour et irait s’enfermer dans les toilettes.

Et, en fonction de ce qu’elle y découvrirait, elle y resterait potentiellement jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Terriblement stressée mais au moins décidée, elle s’apprêtait à se lever lorsqu’elle entendit des bruits de pas à sa droite. Un frisson la parcourut et elle resta vissée sur son banc, immobile et raide. Elle tourna la tête, et un nouvel élan d’angoisse s’empara d’elle lorsqu’elle vit de qui il s’agissait.

_―_ Tu fous quoi ? fit-il d’une voix lente et monotone et qui, depuis un petit moment, se cassait un peu quelques fois.

Wendy fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la silhouette de Craig ; ses mains étaient fourrées dans les poches de sa veste, son cartable noir avait été jeté nonchalamment sur l’une de ses épaules, et il paraissait terriblement ennuyé. En fait, la jeune fille ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de le voir ; depuis quelques temps, elle s’était rendue compte que Craig commençait à sécher régulièrement les cours.

_―_ Rien, dit-elle l’air de rien, espérant que le garçon s’en irait et qu’elle pourrait procéder à sa propre mission de sauvetage.

L’un de ses sourcils se haussa, sceptique, et elle remarqua alors un détail qui n’était pas là autrefois ; l’extrémité de son sourcil droit était désormais fendue par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre de quelques centimètres.

_―_ Qu’est-ce que _tu_ fais ? demanda-t-elle alors en espérant le faire fuir.

Il haussa les épaules.

_―_ Je sèche, fit-il tout simplement.

Wendy ne répondit rien. Il lui semblait qu’il s’était passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé. Quelques temps auparavant, lorsqu’ils se croisaient brièvement dans les couloirs, ils se saluaient silencieusement d’un sourire ou d’un hochement de tête. Désormais, ils établissaient un contact visuel cordial, sans sourire ni hochement de tête. Parfois, ils ne se regardaient même pas, même s’ils savaient que l’autre était là.

Craig resta là, stupidement debout, et Wendy en eut assez ; elle avait fait tout son possible pour rester forte, mais la situation lui apportait les larmes aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux humides, et renifla pitoyablement. Craig dut l’entendre, car il s’approcha de façon imperceptible.

_―_ Tu pleures ?

_―_ Non, siffla Wendy entre ses dents.

Il devait sans aucun doute deviner qu’il s’agissait d’un mensonge, mais il ne pressa pas et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

_―_ Qu’est-ce qui va pas ?

Wendy resta silencieuse. Le ton de Craig était monotone et dénué de toute émotion, alors elle ne savait pas s’il en avait véritablement quelque chose à faire. Elle hésita à lui dire, car elle était seule et désespérée. Mais Craig était un _garçon_.

Elle mourait d’embarras mais, finalement, elle décida de lui dire car ce serait de toute façon mieux que rester assise sur un banc dans la récréation, où un surveillant pourrait la trouver et la gronder, sans se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait. Faisant tout son possible pour éviter son regard, elle siffla entre ses dents ;

_―_ Je _saigne_.

Ses yeux étaient humides mais, dans le silence qu’elle recevait, elle tourna la tête vers le brun et observa son expression. Il semblait un peu confus.

_―_ Ah ? fit-il.

Puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard.

_―_ _Ah._

Il se racla la gorge et Wendy le foudroya du regard.

_―_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Des larmes de frustration menaçaient de s’écouler de ses yeux à tout moment. Craig détourna le regard, l’air un peu gêné, ses joues au teint hâlé se colorant d’un léger rose.

_―_ Je te regarde pas, nia-t-il.

Il se passa un temps de silence où Wendy regrettait amèrement de lui avoir dit (car Craig était un _garçon_ , bordel) mais il reprit finalement la parole ;

_―_ Hum, tu veux que j’appelle l’infirmière ?

Ses yeux s’agrandirent, car elle n’avait même pas pensé _une seule fois_ à cette possibilité, et elle hocha vivement la tête.

_―_ Je vais aller aux toilettes là-bas, fit-elle en désignant les vestiaires qui avaient été directement encastrés dans un mur de la récréation.

Elle se releva sous le regard de Craig, qui l’observait en restant immobile. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent.

_―_ Passe devant et ne regarde pas !

Cela sembla réveiller le brun et il se mit directement en route, respectant l’ordre de son ancienne meilleure amie, puis se séparant d’elle alors qu’elle se cachait dans les toilettes afin de trouver l’infirmière.

Wendy entra dans une cabine et attendit patiemment, espérant que le garçon la trouverait vite, et se disant qu’elle avait eu bien fait de lui dire ; car sans lui elle serait encore bloquée sur le banc de la récréation. En baissant son pantalon, elle se rendit effectivement compte que du sang avait taché son sous-vêtement _et_ l’intérieur de son jean, et elle eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. C’était sans doute le pire jour de sa vie.

Après quelques minutes d’une insupportable attente, où sa seule compagnie était le bruit régulier des gouttes d’eau qui tombaient du robinet et s’écrasaient dans le lavabo, elle entendit des pas et espéra fortement qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’autres filles, mais bien de l’infirmière.

_―_ Wendy ? fit une voix de femme âgée, et elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

_―_ Je suis là, fit-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle déverrouilla timidement la porte et fut immédiatement accueillie par un sourire compatissant. L’infirmière portait un sac en plastique dans les mains, et Wendy aperçut des vêtements de rechange ainsi qu’un paquet rose contenant des serviettes hygiéniques.

Derrière la femme se trouvait un garçon qui se tenait un peu à l’écart, juste à l’entrée des vestiaires des filles, les mains dans les poches, mais de toute évidence un peu curieux. Wendy croisa le regard vert anis de Craig et ce dernier détourna immédiatement les yeux et se retourna, un léger rose sur ses pommettes hâlées.

L’infirmière tendit à Wendy le sac en plastique et elle s’empressa de se renfermer dans la cabine afin de se changer. Le pantalon qu’on lui avait donné était un peu large et n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle portait habituellement, mais elle ne s’en plaignit pas car, eh bien, au moins, elle était dans des vêtements propres. 

Elle ressortit, les regards de Craig et de l’infirmière se posant immédiatement sur elle (les sourcils du garçon se haussèrent et il dévisagea le pantalon hideux, et la femme avait l’air soulagée et compatissante). Wendy remercia chaleureusement (mais timidement) l’infirmière, qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

_―_ Pas de souci, Wendy, fit-elle. Tu as de la chance que ton petit-copain soit un si gentil garçon, ajouta-t-elle sans se rendre compte de la surprise et de la gêne des deux élèves.

Craig rougit un peu, Wendy aussi, mais aucun des deux ne dit rien.

* * *

Craig était allongé sur son lit, positionné comme une étoile de mer. Ses yeux vert anis étaient braqués depuis désormais une dizaine de minutes sur les étoiles en plastiques qui parsemaient son plafond ; il les avait placés quelques années auparavant de façon à reproduire de véritables constellations, et elles s’illuminaient lorsqu’il éteignait les lumières.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Sa main bougea brièvement sur ses draps, et le bout de ses doigts rencontra la surface dure de son téléphone portable. Il détacha le regard de son plafond et le posa sur le petit objet, qu’il récupéra presque à contrecœur. Il déverrouilla son portable, tombant nez-à-nez avec le fond d’écran d’un personnage d’un animé qu’il appréciait et ouvrit l'application messages, regardant ensuite ses contacts.

Il n’avait pas le numéro de beaucoup de personnes ; simplement sa mère, sa sœur, ses amis.

Et puis Wendy.

Un soir, alors qu’il rentrait ensemble des cours, Craig avait nonchalamment proposé, l’air de rien, comme si son cœur ne battait pas très vite dans son torse, si elle voulait son numéro. Elle avait joyeusement accepté, Craig avait gardé un visage impassible.

Ils ne passaient pratiquement plus de temps ensemble, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils ne se parlaient _jamais_. Leur chemin avait juste pris un différent tournant. Wendy consacrait beaucoup de temps à sa scolarité, Craig séchait souvent ; Wendy traînait avec ses copines, Craig avec ses potes.

Ce n’était pas comme si Craig s’était _délibérément_ éloigné de Wendy. Il avait juste… pris quelques distances. Il avait toujours eu peur, toujours craint, ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Ce n’était pas forcément la seule fille qu’il regardait, mais c’était clairement la seule qui lui faisait ressentir ce genre de choses. Cette sorte d’admiration, d’estime et d’attachement. Mais il avait peur. Il s’était attaché à sa grand-mère, la seule qui le comprenait, et elle était morte. Puis il s’était retrouvé avec des gens qui s’autoproclamaient "famille", mais qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment et n’aimait pas. Et c’était réciproque.

Il appuya sur sa page de discussion avec la jeune fille et parcourut les quelques messages qui la constituaient ; il n’y en avait pas beaucoup, et ils étaient assez cordiaux. Parfois, Wendy lui demandait à quelle heure il terminait les cours, et ils rentreraient ensemble.

Craig était pris d’un conflit intérieur. Il désirait que la jeune fille sache tout l’effet qu’elle lui faisait, l’influence qu’elle avait sur sa vie, mais il souhaitait également qu’elle n’en sache jamais rien. Finalement, le garçon pianota un bref message ; « _je t’aime_ ». Puis il fronça les sourcils et, le cœur battant, il l’effaça précipitamment, comme s’il craignait que le message s’envoie tout seul, exposant ainsi la terrible vérité.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer. Avouer qu’il aimait, c’était avouer sa faiblesse. Sa dépendance à quelqu’un. Il ne pouvait pas. Les gens qu’il aimait finissaient toujours par le décevoir ou l’abandonner. Il était lui-même la conséquence d’une union sans amour, avait été conçu par deux êtres au cœur froid. Il ne pouvait pas.

A la place, il écrivit un autre message ; « _t’es cool, sors avec moi_ ». Mais il n’était toujours pas satisfait. Il l’effaça, et le remplaça par « _t’es pas complètement une pute_ » mais il arriva tout seul à la conclusion que ça n’allait pas plaire à Wendy du tout, et que c’était sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen de s’enfoncer.

Piégé dans une impasse, il supprima cette tentative minable de confession, verrouilla l’écran de son portable, et jeta ce dernier sur son matelas, se rallongeant sur ses draps afin de retourner à sa contemplation d’un Univers en plastique, pensif. 

Il remit son dilemme à plus tard et essaya de penser à autre chose, se rassurant en se rappelant qu’ils n’étaient qu’en Quatrième, et qu’ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Mais une semaine plus tard, Stanley Marsh confessait à Wendy et ils commençaient à sortir ensemble.


	3. Troisième Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Craig sont voisins et grandissent ensemble, guidés par leurs rêves d’enfants et d’astronautes. Puis les années passent et les rêves s’oublient, les intérêts diffèrent et leur chemin se sépare peu à peu, malgré les sentiments qui persistent et se renforcent.

_―_ Donc, tu vas me dire que tu te fiches de l’apparence d’une fille ? Que tu ne prends en compte que sa personnalité ?

Craig était vautré sur sa chaise, assis au fond de sa classe d’anglais, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, le regard braqué sur la fenêtre à côté de lui. Ses amis Clyde et Token étaient assis à la table juste devant la sienne.

_―_ Pour la millième fois, Clyde, _oui_ , je me fiche de l’apparence, répondit Token, l’air un peu fatigué. Est-ce vraiment si dur à croire ?

_―_ Nan mec, j’suis désolé mais je te crois pas.

Le garçon brun à la veste rouge se retourna alors sur sa chaise et regarda son meilleur ami, qui haussa les sourcils à son adresse.

_―_ Eh Craig, c’est quoi la première chose que tu regardes chez une meuf ?

Le concerné garda une expression neutre, bien qu’un petit sourire narquois souhaitât se faufiler sur ses lèvres, et il tapota son propre torse, dans un geste presque solennel.

_―_ Son cœur, son cœur.

Clyde lâcha un grand rire puis se retourna vers Token, qui roulait des yeux et soupirait, affichant un sourire victorieux et amusé.

_―_ Tu vois ? fit-il.

Token répliqua quelque chose, mais Craig se désintéressa de la conversation et arrêta d’écouter, optant plutôt pour se perdre dans ses propres pensées. Au collège, il n’appréciait pas l’anglais. Il trouvait cela infiniment chiant, et n’arrivait jamais à lire entre les lignes d’un bouquin. Désormais qu’il était au lycée, il _détestait_ cette matière ; et sans doute que son professeur en était pour quelque chose. Il était clair que M. Brown haïssait Tucker autant qu’il le haïssait. En fait, les seules matières que Craig avait toujours aimées étaient la physique-chimie et les mathématiques.

_―_ Craig !

Son nom fut rappelé, et il planta ses yeux vert anis et froid sur son meilleur ami.

_―_ T’es pas venu à la soirée Halloween chez Token ! Y’avait plein de monde, c’était génial !

Le garçon se rappela alors de l’invitation de la soirée en question, se rappela qu’il avait haussé les sourcils (comme pour se dire ; c’est quoi cette merde ?) en voyant la seule condition de la soirée, qui était de venir déguisé, et se rappela très nettement avoir pris la décision de ne pas venir, car il avait d’autres choses à faire (c’est-à-dire flemmarder sur son lit, regarder des animés et jouer aux jeux vidéo).

_―_ Mais si, si, dit-il pourtant, je suis venu, c’est juste que j’étais déguisé en l’homme invisible.

Alors que Clyde ricanait, Token se tourna à son tour vers lui.

_―_ C’était sympa, certains déguisements étaient vraiment bien réussis. Celui de Bebe et Wendy, par exemple.

L’intérêt de Craig revint à cela, mais il n’en montra rien. Il hésita à demander à ses amis en quoi consistait leur déguisement, mais il se ravisa ; il n’avait pas envie que ses potes pensent qu’il était intéressé par l’une des deux filles.

C’était différent.

En tournant la tête, il repéra le dos de Wendy Testaburger, assise au premier rang, à côté d’un autre élève aussi assidu qu’elle ; Kyle Broflovski. Le professeur posa une question, et sa main se leva instantanément. Elle répondit d’une voix claire et posée, puis repositionna une mèche de jais derrière son oreille percée. Lors de la rentrée de Seconde, elle était arrivée avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ; ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient autrefois jusque dans le milieu de son dos lui embrassaient désormais les épaules et, deux ans plus tard, elle avait gardé cette nouvelle coupe.

Craig avait trouvé que ça lui allait terriblement bien. Évidemment, il n’en avait rien dit. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils se parlaient encore souvent, de toute façon. Ils habitaient toujours dans le même quartier ; pourtant, ils ne s’étaient pas proprement adressé la parole depuis des lustres, et les contacts visuels se faisaient toujours de façon accidentelle.

Le garçon avait encore son numéro enregistré dans son portable, il supposait ( _espérait_ ) que Wendy aussi, mais pourtant ils ne s’envoyaient jamais de message ; même aux anniversaires de la jeune fille, Craig n’osait lui souhaiter (il s’en souvenait toujours parfaitement, pourtant). Il ne savait si Wendy se rappelait qu’il était né le vingt-cinq janvier, en tous les cas, elle ne lui souhaitait jamais non plus.

C’était étrange comment des personnes qui avaient grandi ensemble, avaient partagé tant de souvenirs, pouvaient voir leur relation se détériorer tellement qu’ils arriveraient à un point où ils seraient de nouveaux étrangers. Craig savait très bien cependant que, bien que le cours du temps et les changements de la vie avaient favorisé une telle séparation, il était l’une des principales raisons pour lesquelles ils ne s’adressaient plus vraiment la parole.

Craig s’était volontairement éloigné, car il avait peur de ce qu’il ressentait et pensait quand s’éloignant, ses sentiments s’estomperaient. Mais les années étaient passées et il regardait toujours le dos de Wendy en cours d’anglais. Son plan avait donc misérablement échoué, et il avait en plus de cela perdu une précieuse amie.

En vérité, il se disait que ce n’était pas tout à fait le cas ; d’ici la fin de l’année, ils seraient tous diplômés et s’en iraient faire leur vie ailleurs. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais Wendy, et pourrait complètement l’oublier. Il ne savait si c’était une bonne chose ou pas ; il se disait parfois qu’il risquait de perdre _la_ fille. Mais, dans une certaine mesure, il l’avait _déjà_ perdue. 

Il secoua la tête, chassa ses pensées de sa tête, et détourna les yeux de la silhouette de la jeune fille.

* * *

Wendy réprima un bâillement et rejoignit ses amies assises sur des sièges, dans le hall du lycée. Elle sortait d’un contrôle de deux heures et accueillait la pause de dix heures trente à bras ouverts. Son cartable beige était sur son dos et quelques cahiers étaient pressés contre sa poitrine. Elle s’installa auprès de ses amies, qui l’accueillirent immédiatement.

_―_ Comment s’est passé ton contrôle, Wendy ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

La concernée lui offrit un sourire, mais ne cacha pas sa fatigue. C’était vraiment épuisant de travailler autant qu’elle le faisait, mais si elle voulait être acceptée dans la grande école de droit qu’elle visait, elle n’avait pas trop le choix.

_―_ Dur, mais je pense que ça ira.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête, certainement car elles n’avaient aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle avait réussi son contrôle, et retournèrent à leur discussion. Apparemment, Heidi était de nouveau tombée sous le « charme » d’Eric Cartman, et ses amies tentaient de la raisonner (Wendy savait que c’était vain, et qu’Heidi allait juste finir par être en colère).

En tournant la tête, le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur Stan Marsh ─ son ancien petit-copain ─ et elle garda les yeux sur lui quelques instants. Leur relation s’était définitivement terminée un an et demi plus tôt, dans le milieu de leur année de Seconde. Il n’y avait eu aucune dispute ; ils s’étaient séparés en bons termes après être mutuellement arrivés à la conclusion qu’ils n’étaient pas faits l’un pour l’autre, et qu’il valait mieux qu’ils se séparent.

Wendy n’avait jamais véritablement aimé Stan ─ elle avait essayé, pourtant, mais ça n’avait jamais été correct à ses yeux, comme si Stan n’était pas ce qu’elle recherchait. Cela avait sans aucun doute dû être réciproque, car le garçon avait fini par tomber amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre et ses sentiments pour elle s’étaient estompées.

Wendy pensait que c’était pour le mieux ; car ils étaient tous les deux bien plus heureux désormais. Sa pensée ne fut que confirmée lorsqu’une petite figure un peu frêle se jeta dans les bras de Stan et que celui-ci se pencha avec un sourire aux lèvres et de la tendresse dans ses yeux gris pâle pour embrasser Kenny McCormick.

Son regard se perdit derrière le couple, là où un groupe de Terminales était apparu au détour d’un couloir ; Jimmy était en tête de groupe et discutait avec Token, et même s’il était en béquilles, le jeune humoriste n’était pas à la traîne. Contrairement aux deux autres, qui regardaient quelque chose sur le portable de Craig, et ricanaient stupidement de temps à autre.

Clyde était l’une des athlètes stars de l’école ─ avec Stan qui, en plus de cela, était le capitaine de l’équipe ─ et cette popularité ainsi que sa belle gueule lui étaient un peu montées à la tête ; néanmoins, Wendy savait que c’était une bonne personne (notamment car il sortait avec sa meilleure amie Bebe, et qu’elle n’en disait que du bien).

Son meilleur pote, Craig, était à côté de lui et dominait tout le monde de son écrasante hauteur ; au fil des années, ses gênes de géant s’étaient exprimés et il avait fini par atteindre les deux mètres (Wendy n’arrivait pas à croire qu’à une époque, il était plus petit qu’elle). Il était aussi connu que Clyde, mais pour des raisons moins glorieuses ; sa réputation et sa mauvaise attitude le suivaient partout, et tout le monde savait qu’en plus de tenir le record d’absences, de retards et d’heures de colle dans son dossier, il pouvait se montrer violent lorsqu’on le cherchait.

Le regard de Wendy remonta le long de sa veste foncée et ouverte sur un sweat bleu et se posa sur son visage ; teint hâlé, forte mâchoire, yeux vert anis, froids et perçants, mèches d’onyx qui lui retombaient parfois sur son front ; il avait arrêté de porter son bonnet péruvien bleu au début du lycée. Les lèvres du garçon se courbèrent en un petit sourire en coin arrogant alors qu’il montrait quelque chose à Clyde sur son portable, et que celui-ci lui donnait une petite tape sur l’épaule, semblant tout de même le féliciter.

Soudain, le regard pénétrant de Craig était sur le sien, et Wendy cligna des paupières. Une seconde, c’est le temps qu’elle tint avant de détourner les yeux, un peu perturbée. Le brun se trouvait dans bon nombre de ses cours depuis le début du lycée, mais c’était à peine s’ils s’échangeaient un regard de temps à autre. Leurs années d’explorateurs de l’espace étaient bien loin derrière eux.

_― Attendez_ , vous êtes vraiment en train de me dire que vous vous êtes toutes tapé Craig ?

Wendy se trouvait à la cafétéria, assise à sa table habituelle en présence de ses copines, qui depuis dix minutes déjà dressaient un classement à l’oral des garçons de leur année. La brune avait les sourcils haussés et s’était figée, sa fourchette à moitié suspendue dans les airs.

Devant elle et à côté, Bebe, Millie, Annie, Lola, Leslie et Nelly s’échangèrent un regard hésitant avant de retourner la tête vers Wendy pour hocher doucement la tête.

_―_ Hum, oui, fit Bebe, sauf toi, du coup.

Wendy était bouche bée. Elle savait que Craig avait sa petite montagne d’admiratrices, mais elle n’aurait jamais cru que quasiment l’intégralité de ses amies seraient tombées sous son charme à un moment ou à un autre. La brune roula des yeux et fit la grimace.

_― Ugh_ , qu’est-ce que vous voyez en lui, sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle. C’est un connard narcissique qui cherche la merde avec tout le monde.

Ses amies s’échangèrent un nouveau regard, incertaines, et deux d’entre elles haussèrent les épaules. Finalement, Millie brisa le silence ;

_―_ Bah… il est beau…

_―_ …il est frais…

_―_ …il baise bien, ajouta Lola avant d’être coupée par Bebe ;

_―_ …et il a une grosse-

_―_ OK, OK, coupa brutalement Wendy, j’en ai assez entendu.

Elle paraissait écœurée et agacée ; mais elle se mentait et elle le savait. Craig avait définitivement déjà pris le rôle principal dans bon nombre de ses fantasmes. Mais personne n’avait besoin de savoir ça.

Alors qu’elle triturait sa nourriture, triant le reconnaissable de l’immangeable, son regard se leva et elle balaya la cafétéria du regard, ne s’arrêtant que lorsque ses yeux noirs comme des diamants rencontrèrent la silhouette familière du garçon avec lequel elle avait grandi.

Craig était en train de voler le yaourt au chocolat de Clyde, tandis que celui-ci protestait et essayait de convaincre Token ─ en tirant sur sa manche et chouinant ─ qui était lui-même en pleine discussion avec Jimmy, de gronder Tucker pour qu’il lui rende son dessert.

Wendy secoua doucement la tête, un petit sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

* * *

Craig était adossé contre le mur, assis au fond de sa salle de biologie. Il comptait faire une sieste lorsque la professeure claqua bruyamment dans ses mains, ramenant l’attention de toute la classe sur elle ─ même celle de Craig, qui grogna légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

_―_ A partir de maintenant, commença l’adulte, vous travaillerez sur un projet qui prendra place sur deux semaines, et qui comptera pour triple dans votre moyenne.

Quelques protestations fusèrent, mais la professeure les tut d’un coup d’œil sévère et appuyé.

_―_ Vous serez mis en groupe, et inutile de vous retourner, j’ai déjà fait les binômes et trinômes en fonction de l’ordre alphabétique.

Craig n’écoutait qu’à moitié jusqu’à ce dernier mot ; il ouvrit les yeux d’un coup et redressa la tête, ses sourcils noirs, dont l’un était fendu en son extrémité par une cicatrice blanchâtre sur son teint hâlé, se fronçant sur ses yeux vert anis. D’après l’ordre alphabétique, il était juste en-dessous de…-

_―_ Testaburger et Tucker !

Craig ferma les yeux et les roula longuement sous ses paupières, soupirant en même temps. Il ne savait même pas s’il était vraiment embêté ou content. Un peu des deux, sûrement. Il entendait des chaises racler le sol et devina que ses camarades se déplaçaient pour se mettre en groupe ; lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux froids, il croisa immédiatement le regard noir comme des diamants de la jeune fille. Le seul regard qui arrivait à le déstabiliser.

Son visage était impassible, tout comme le sien, mais Craig remarqua qu’elle se mordait distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Il devina que ce groupe devait l’embêter ; Wendy n’avait sans aucun doute plus aucune estime pour lui. Non seulement ils ne se parlaient plus, mais en plus il l’avait fait suer durant de longues années avant que leur chemin ne se sépare.

Il se leva à contrecœur, récupéra son cartable pratiquement vide au passage, et se dirigea d’un pas lent vers la jeune fille, prenant tout son temps pour venir, comme si les quelques secondes qu’il prenait retarderaient l’inévitable heure devant lui. Il s’assit devant la jeune fille, et aucun d’eux ne regarda l’autre dans les yeux. Ça allait sans aucun doute être affreusement gênant. Il n’avait même pas envie de faire ce stupide projet ; pourquoi Mme. De Luca s’obstinait-elle à vouloir le voir travailler ? Elle savait pertinemment qu’il n’en branlait pas une.

Et, de toute façon, il n’allait être qu’un boulet pour Wendy ; elle travaillerait bien mieux sans lui. La prof devait sans doute espérer que l’assiduité de la jeune fille déteindrait sur lui et qu’il ferait des efforts, pour une fois. Mais elle ignorait à quel point c’était gênant, pour les deux adolescents de se retrouver l’un en face de l’autre, obligés de se parler, alors qu’ils ne l’avaient pas fait depuis des années.

Wendy se souvenait-elle de tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ? De tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé ? De tout ce qu’elle lui avait fait ressentir ? Cela ne signifiait probablement rien pour la jeune fille, elle devait sans doute avoir tout oublié ; c’était du passé.

La brune se racla la gorge et Craig se sortit de sa transe, croisant son regard impénétrable. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants sans se parler, puis détournèrent le regard lorsque leur professeure arriva pour leur tendre leur sujet. Craig avait vraiment envie de se casser d’ici. Et de fumer une clope.

_―_ Quand est-ce que tu es libre en semaine ? demanda alors Wendy, brisant finalement le silence pesant.

Craig ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, et répondit d’une voix indifférente ;

_―_ On peut faire le projet en classe.

Wendy soupira et haussa les sourcils à son attention.

_―_ C’est vrai, mais il faudra quand même qu’on fasse une partie de notre côté en dehors des cours, alors je répète ma question ; quand es-tu libre en semaine ?

Craig pouvait deviner qu’elle était agacée, qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’être avec lui autant qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être avec elle ─ sans doute encore plus, en fait. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, fit face à la fenêtre, puis fit mine de réfléchir.

_―_ Je sais pas trop, dit-il finalement en murmurant à moitié.

C’était un pur mensonge, puisqu’il était libre littéralement tout le temps. Il n’avait aucune restriction, il n’avait aucune activité spéciale, il séchait beaucoup ses cours alors, même en journée, il avait le temps, et il ne faisait pratiquement jamais ses devoirs après les cours, ce qui lui donnait un emploi du temps complètement libre. Il n’avait juste vraiment pas envie de caser Wendy dedans ; le plus loin il se tenait d’elle, le meilleur c’était.

Depuis la première rentrée au lycée, il avait pris le plus grand soin de s’éloigner d’elle, de la faire sortir de sa vie (depuis qu’elle était sortie avec Stan, en réalité ; mais heureusement cette relation pourrie n’avait pas duré, et maintenant que ce con baisait l’autre blondinet, il n’avait plus trop d’inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là) ; mais la distance n’avait pas estompé l’effet qu’elle avait sur lui. Il savait juste que se rapprocher n’allait que l’amplifier.

_―_ Tu as encore mon numéro de portable ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

_―_ Je sais pas, p’têtre, répondit-il avec indifférence.

Encore un mensonge ; bien évidemment qu’il l’avait encore ; c’était sans aucun doute le numéro qui était resté le plus longtemps dans la mémoire de son portable. Même lorsqu’il avait changé de téléphone, il avait remis le numéro de la brune dans le nouveau, bien qu’ils ne s’adressaient déjà plus la parole à ce moment ; juste au cas où.

Wendy soupira et sortit une feuille, puis commença à noter quelques informations sous forme de tiret, sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Elle n’attendait sans doute rien de lui, de toute façon, puisqu’il avait sans aucun doute le pire dossier scolaire de la classe.

Alors qu’elle écrivait des notes d’une écriture impeccable, tenant son stylo plume rose d’une main qui avait l’air atrocement douce et dont les ongles étaient manucurés et colorés d’une teinte mauve, Craig l’observa du coin de l’œil, regardant comment la mèche d’ébène qui était retenue derrière son oreille percée commençait à tomber de son épaule.

Il cligna deux fois des yeux, puis les détourna et fit face à la fenêtre.

* * *

Wendy lâcha un soupir tout en s’asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. En lançant un coup d’œil à son horloge digitale posée sur sa table de chevet, elle apprit qu’il était presque dix-neuf heures. Refaisant face à son bureau, elle farfouilla dans son cartable d’une main et en sortit quelques cahiers, dont celui de biologie.

Craig avait beau dire qu’ils feraient la plus grosse partie en classe, ils devaient tout de même travailler de leur côté. Elle ouvrit son cahier, farfouilla les pages et tomba sur la dernière, où elle avait écrit quelques notes au début, puis les premières observations. Dans la marge, Craig avait gribouillé quelques dessins. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, et son regard s’attarda sur la pâle imitation d’un vaisseau spatial et d’aliens.

Elle avait pensé qu’en grandissant, Craig avait tout oublié de leur enfance et de leurs explorations dans l’espace. Mais l’astronaute rêveur qui était en Craig avait dû refaire surface. Cela soulageait Wendy ; elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi (sans doute car le garçon avait toujours ─ du moins, autrefois ─ occupé une place très importante et omniprésente dans sa vie).

Décidée, Wendy attrapa son portable qui reposait jusque-là dans un coin de son bureau et défila l’écran qui affichait ses contacts jusqu’à trouver le nom qu’elle recherchait. Elle hésita un peu, puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle appuya sur l’icône du téléphone, démarrant un appel avec le garçon. Elle se disait qu’ils pourraient au moins commencer un peu le projet plus en détail ; puisque Craig était si réticent à l’idée de se voir en-dehors des cours, peut-être pourraient-ils travailler par le biais d’un appel ?

Wendy patienta, son portable collé contre son oreille ; et elle crut d’abord que Craig ne répondrait pas, car les sonneries se succédaient et elle sentait qu’elle se rapprochait de la messagerie. Puis, contre toute attente, on décrocha.

_― Quoi ? J’suis un peu occupé, là._

La première chose que Wendy remarqua fut que la voix de Craig était plus rauque que d’habitude et légèrement cassée, il avait l’air de respirer un peu plus fort aussi, comme s’il faisait une activité physique. Puis Wendy discerna un bruit presque inaudible, comme s’il était plus loin, et elle reconnut instantanément un gémissement féminin.

Son visage se décomposa et ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son visage d’ordinaire paisible. Elle déglutit, puis demanda d’une voix faible ;

_―_ Es-tu… es-tu en train de baiser ?

_― Ouais, j’apprécierais que tu te dépêches, du coup._

Wendy se pinça la lèvre et ferma momentanément les yeux. Elle déglutit silencieusement une nouvelle fois, puis informa d’une voix blanche ;

_―_ Je rappellerai plus tard.

Sans donner à Craig l’opportunité de répondre quoi que soit, elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur son bureau, face cachée. Elle se sentait idiote. Avait-elle vraiment cru que ce serait une bonne idée d’appeler _Craig Tucker_ , un samedi soir, afin de travailler sur un projet scolaire ? Avait-elle vraiment eu un faux espoir juste parce qu’elle l’avait vu gribouiller des vaisseaux spatiaux sur une feuille ? Il avait, de toute évidence, d’autre chose à faire désormais ; son passé en commun avec le sien n’avait sans aucun doute plus aucune importance à ses yeux.

Elle se sentait atrocement déçue, trahie, et même blessée, et cela l’énervait au plus haut point. Se penchant sur son cahier pour continuer le travail toute seule (qui avait besoin d’un gars comme lui, de toute façon ?) elle battit successivement des paupières, ses longs cils noirs embrassant ses pommettes, afin de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée ? Craig n’était plus censé représenter quoi que ce soit pour elle. Secouant la tête, elle prit un mouchoir, sécha ses larmes, et se remit au travail.

* * *

_―_ Tiens ma chérie, bois ça, lui dit sa meilleure amie en lui tendant un gobelet rouge rempli d’une substance douteuse.

Wendy écouta Bebe et prit la boisson, ne la reniflant que brièvement avant d’en prendre une gorgée ; elle grimaça instantanément. Elles se trouvaient à ce moment dans la grande demeure des Black un vendredi soir ; puisque Token avait organisé une soirée et avait invité quasiment toutes les Terminales (bien que Wendy était à peu près certaine d’avoir vu quelques élèves de Seconde se fondre dans la masse, ainsi que des gars qui venaient de North Park ; mais bon).

Bebe avait pratiquement supplié Wendy pour qu’elle vienne car, d’après elle, la brune avait l’air triste et que le meilleur remède était de se bouger un peu (cela pouvait être vrai pour la blonde énergique, mais ce n’était pas le cas de sa meilleure amie). Wendy était d’ailleurs certaine que cette fête était entièrement due à Bebe ; elle avait sans doute supplié son petit-copain Clyde de supplier son ami Token, comme la dernière fois.

Wendy s’en fichait un peu ; ça l’amusait plus qu’autre chose, et si ça pouvait faire plaisir à la blonde qu’elle vienne à une soirée de temps en temps, alors elle le ferait. Bebe lui prit le poignet et l’attira vers le grand salon, où Nichole et Heidi discutaient joyeusement dans un coin. Elles les rejoignirent, les deux filles les accueillant immédiatement lorsqu’elles les repérèrent. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, une cinquième personne se joignit au groupe en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Bebe.

Wendy tourna la tête et remarqua la présence de Clyde, qui embrassa sa copine avant de saluer chacune de ses amies de l’un de ses innombrables sourires charmeurs. Le couple commença à se murmurer des choses dans l’oreille, et la brune devina qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne perde sa meilleure amie de vue. Elle ne s’en formalisa pas et continua sa discussion avec ses deux amies.

L’alcool ayant laissé un mauvais goût dans sa bouche, Wendy décida au bout d’un temps d’aller se prendre de l’eau. Après avoir indiqué à ses amies qu’elle reviendrait dans quelques instants, elle quitta le salon bruyant et surpeuplé et se rendit dans la grande cuisine des Black qui, normalement, ne devraient pas être aussi occupée que les autres pièces.

En entrant cependant, son regard tomba malheureusement sur deux figures qu’elle reconnut presque instantanément ; une fille légèrement plus âgée, nommée Tammy Warner, était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras et les jambes enroulés autour de la grande figure de Craig, qui l’embrassait à pleine bouche.

Cette vue refroidit nettement Wendy, qui sentit un pincement d’amertume lui piquer le cœur. Les sourcils froncés, elle décida quand même de prendre son putain de verre d’eau, car elle n’allait certainement pas se laisser perturber par un sale con au regard envoûteur et une fille plus jolie qu’elle qui monopolisait le temps de ce même con.

Ignorant les respirations fortes et les soupirs sonores que lâchait Tammy, Wendy s’arrêta juste à côté sans leur accorder le moindre regard et ouvrit un placard au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tendit le bras afin de récupérer un verre, puis se figea lorsqu’elle ne sentit rien sous ses doigts. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, essaya d’atteindre le fond du placard ; mais il n’y avait rien à faire, les verres étaient trop loin et elle n’était pas assez grande.

Sentant la frustration et l’amertume l’atteindre, elle faillit claquer la porte du placard et repartir en trombe. Elle l’aurait sans doute fait, en tout cas, si une grande main hâlée n’avait pas dépassé la sienne pour récupérer un verre, comme si ça n’était rien, et lui donner. Wendy resta raidie quelques fractions de seconde, sentant ses sourcils se remettre à leur place.

Puis elle prit le verre entre ses mains et tourna tout doucement la tête vers Craig, qui avait déjà ses yeux vert anis braqués sur elle, ignorant complètement la fille dans ses bras qui embrassait désormais son cou, puisqu’il avait tourné la tête. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants, ne se préoccupant plus de tout ce qui se déroulait autour d’elle, oubliant même où elle était ; car rien ne comptait en dehors de ses beaux yeux vert anis et perçants.

Son cœur battait vite et ses joues chauffaient, mais elle ignora tout cela et fit comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Puis, tout d’un coup, une main à l’aspect doux se posa sur la joue de Craig et le força à retourner la tête ; Tammy rattrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes, son autre main se dirigeant déjà vers son pantalon.

Wendy battit une fois des paupières, s’attarda sur le tout petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Craig, puis détourna les yeux et versa rapidement de l’eau dans son verre avant de s’en aller, perturbée.

* * *

Craig avait la tête reposée contre le mur, avachi sur sa chaise, et il gribouillait des petits dessins de vaisseaux spatiaux sur sa feuille, au lieu de faire ses exercices. Il savait qu’il ne dessinait pas spécialement bien, il n’aimait même pas vraiment dessiner en réalité, mais il s’ennuyait et c’était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé pour se distraire.

Son regard vert anis s’attarda sur la petite figure à côté du vaisseau, qui représentait un cosmonaute. Son rêve d’enfant était de devenir un jour, lorsqu’il serait grand, un astronaute, afin de visiter de nouvelles planètes inexplorées. En fait, il se souvenait même très clairement que son rêve complet était de quitter la Terre à bord de son vaisseau en compagnie de son cochon d’Inde et de trouver une autre planète habitable et inhabitée ; où il pourrait enfin vivre tout seul sur une planète entière, avec pour seule compagnie son fidèle compagnon ; Stripe.

Plus tard, son rêve avait légèrement changé et, en plus d’amener son cochon d’Inde avec lui, il avait souhaité emmener Wendy.

Désormais, la seule chose qui l’intéressait et qu’il envisageait d’étudier était l’astrophysique. Il était au courant que son dossier scolaire était déplorable, mais il savait également que c’était parce qu’il ne faisait aucun effort à l’école car il détestait cela. A chaque examen qu’il avait passé, il avait toujours obtenu d’excellentes notes. Et il avait en réalité une moyenne plutôt correcte dans les matières scientifiques ; il avait la meilleure moyenne en mathématiques (ce qui frustrait toujours Kyle, car il bûchait comme un dingue et Craig ne prenait même pas ses cours), et si ses notes en physique-chimie et en biologie n’étaient pas excellentes (même s’il frôlait l’excellence avec la physique-chimie) c’était uniquement à cause des quelques évaluations de connaissances de cours, et tous les contrôles qu’il n’avait pas rendus par pure flemme.

Donc, en réalité, son projet n’était pas irréalisable (pour ce qui était des autres matières cependant, et notamment les disciplines littéraires, c’était vraiment la catastrophe).

Son ami Token le sortit de sa rêverie, et il mit quelques instants pour revenir au monde réel.

_―_ Craig, tu sors encore avec cette Sarah ?

L’intéressé battit des paupières, réfléchissant à ce que lui demandait son ami, puis un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé s’étira sur ses lèvres, et il baissa la tête vers sa feuille.

_―_ Nan, elle m’a largué, fit-il.

A côté de lui, Jimmy ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire ; honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car il aurait réagi de la même façon à sa place.

_―_ P-p-pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Avant que Craig ne puisse s’en charger, Clyde se fit le plus grand des plaisirs pour répondre à sa question.

_―_ Il a baisé sa sœur !

Puis cet enfoiré éclata de rire. Sentant immédiatement le regard de Token sur lui, Craig releva la tête et vit effectivement l’air désapprobateur sur le visage sérieux de son ami. Le brun se redressa vivement, prêt à se défendre.

_―_ Je te jure que j’ai pas fait exprès !

Les sourcils de Token se haussèrent, car il était suspicieux, et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à le lui demander comment c’était possible de ne pas faire exprès, Craig le coupa net dans son élan et s’expliqua ;

_―_ Elle m’a jamais dit qu’elle avait une sœur jumelle ! Elles sont _identiques_ , genre, vraiment, _partout,_ j’ai vraiment cru que c’était elle !

Token soupira, car même si la défense de Craig se tenait, il avait un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres ; ce qui prouvait qu’en plus de n’en avoir rien à faire et de ne pas culpabiliser, ça l’amusait. Ce qui était également le cas de leurs deux amis, puisque Clyde et Jimmy ne pouvaient plus s’arrêter de ricaner.

_―_ M’en fous, t’façon elle baisait mal, ajouta Craig en murmurant, un air un peu boudeur sur le visage.

Il y eut une simple seconde de silence, puis :

_―_ Sa sœur, par contre…

Alors que Clyde éclatait de nouveau de rire, Craig retourna dans ses pensées. Ça c’était passé une semaine avant la soirée du week-end dernier ; juste au moment où Wendy l’avait appelé, d’ailleurs. Cet épisode intriguait encore le garçon, car la jeune fille lui avait dit qu’elle le rappellerait, mais elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l’avait appelé, en fait.

Parfois, Craig se disait que c’était parce qu’elle s’était vexée. Qu’apprendre qu’il était déjà occupé à faire… des choses (avec la mauvaise personne, m’enfin bon ; comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Même leur voix était la même) l’avait blessée, et que c’était pour cela qu’elle avait raccroché si froidement. Mais c’était ridicule, pourquoi aurait-elle ressenti cela ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir été de la jalousie, si ?

Ce train de pensées lui rappela la soirée du vendredi, et du long regard qu’il s’était échangé, pendant qu’il avait son bras enroulé autour des hanches de Tammy Warner. Il avait vu la lueur perturbée dans ses belles iris noires comme des diamants, et il mettrait sa main à couper qu’il avait également aperçu des rougeurs sur les joues pâles de la brune. Il pouvait se tromper, bien sûr, et peut-être qu’elle était juste gênée par ce qu’il était en train de faire ; c’était probablement cela, d’ailleurs.

Se rendre compte qu’elle était juste gênée car ça avait atteint sa pudeur, et non pas qu’il lui faisait un quelconque effet, le déçut terriblement. Il s’était fait de faux espoirs, c’était un peu ridicule. Il secoua légèrement la tête, agacé. C’était quand même sacrément con ; il pouvait avoir quasiment toutes les filles qu’il désirait, mais la seule qui l’intéressait vraiment, la seule qui lui faisait ressentir plus que de l’attraction physique, ne cessait de détourner les yeux des siens.

Soupirant, il récupéra son stylo et continua son gribouillage, ignorant qu’à quelques rangées devant lui, la même fille qui tourmentait ses pensées le regardait.

* * *

Craig soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux, puis apporta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il laissa la fumée toxique emplir ses poumons avant de la souffler lentement, rouvrant les yeux en même temps. En levant légèrement la tête, il se retrouva face-à-face avec les innombrables étoiles éclatantes dans le ciel nocturne, et cette vue l’aida à se relaxer un peu.

Enfin, la musique de mauvais goût aux basses bruyantes derrière lui l’empêchait de trouver la paix intérieure. Il se trouvait dans le jardin des Black qui, encore une fois, se trouvait agitée et surpeuplée en raison d’une nouvelle soirée (Token n’était même pas foncièrement un fan des soirées, mais la plupart de ses amis voire de ses simples connaissances le suppliaient régulièrement d’en organiser, puisqu’il avait la plus grande maison de tout South Park, et qu’elle était située assez loin, ce qui raturait la possibilité de gêner un quelconque voisinage).

Craig, abhorrant naturellement la plupart des interactions sociales et prenant le plus grand soin d’éviter de se retrouver en présence d’autres humains, avait évidemment pris l’habitude d’éviter les soirées et de ne pas s’y rendre, privilégiant les soirées en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, sa console, et son cochon d’Inde. Mais, évidemment, il avait fallu qu’il fasse un pari stupide avec Clyde et qu’il le perde. Son gage avait été de se rendre à la soirée de Token (Craig n’avait même pas compris pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela, puisqu’il s’était _déjà_ rendu à la dernière soirée de leur ami).

Sachant que s’il s’en allait, Clyde le remarquerait tout de suite et l’embêterait, il avait pris comme décision de se reclure dans le jardin, à vider son paquet de cigarettes, en attendant que l’heure soit assez avancée pour qu’il puisse partir. Sauf que, évidemment, les nuits d’hiver à South Park étaient glacées, et qu’il sentait déjà ses pieds fusionner avec la neige sous ses semelles.

Il était adossé contre le mur de la maison, juste à côté de la porte d’entrée, lorsqu’une voiture arriva dans son champ de vision et se gara près de l’allée, parmi tant d’autres. Heureusement que la plupart des gens étaient venus à pieds ; Craig n’osait imaginer jusqu’où la file s’étendrait, sinon.

Il comptait rentrer à l’intérieur, commençant à atteindre sa limite thermale, lorsqu’il eut soudain un éclair de révélation et qu’il se rendit compte que la voiture rouge qui venait de se garer appartenait à Bebe Stevens. La surprise lui fit oublier sa précédente résolution, et il regarda ─ tout en rapportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres en la tenant entre son index et son majeur, l’autre main étant bien au chaud dans la poche de sa veste ─ les portières du véhicule s’ouvrir.

Il ne fut pas bien surpris en apercevant Bebe elle-même, Heidi, Red, ainsi que Wendy. En fait, c’était même parce qu’il s’était douté que la brune serait dans la voiture qu’il était resté. La grande blonde, dont les cheveux formaient une véritable cascade de bouclettes dorées ─ très appréciables au toucher, Craig devait l’avouer ─ sortit en premier. Le froid mordant de la nuit ne devait pas lui faire peur, puisqu’elle était habillée d’une jolie robe rouge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et que ses bras et ses épaules étaient complètement découvertes. Le brun avait presque froid pour elle. Sa cousine Red sortit ensuite, ainsi qu’Heidi, mais ─ et c’était bien dommage, car elles étaient très bien habillées ─ il ne les regarda même pas une fraction de seconde.

Son regard vert anis était automatiquement tombé sur la brune qui sortait ; ses cheveux raides, soyeux et noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, et son corps était enveloppé d’une jolie robe mauve qui lui allait atrocement brun. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche derrière son oreille percée de quelques piercings éclatants, dont une boucle d’oreille pendante, un élégant bracelet en argent brillant sur son poignet. Craig déglutit, mais il ne put détacher son regard de la brune.

Il avait toujours pensé que Wendy était magnifique ; et pourtant, il était de nouveau subjugué à chaque fois. Le regard intense de la jeune fille tomba soudainement sur le sien, et, durant la simple seconde que dura leur échange visuel, il aperçut une petite lueur passer brièvement dans ses yeux sombres. Il se redressa, ne se tenant plus avachi nonchalamment contre le mur, et lâcha son mégot de cigarette par terre, l’écrasant distraitement sous la semelle de sa Nike, car il lui semblait que la jeune fille n’appréciait pas spécialement l’odeur des cigarettes.

Wendy ralentit son pas et laissa ses amies la dépasser, regardant le sol en feignant la nonchalance ; les sourcils du brun se haussèrent et le coin de ses lèvres esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Lorsque Bebe passa devant lui, elle lui lança un long regard charmeur, lui fit un clin d’œil, tout en lui adressant un petit sourire ; Craig y répondit rapidement, et cela dut la satisfaire car elle détourna élégamment les yeux en les clignant brièvement et son sourire s’élargit.

_―_ Coucou poussin, fit une voix à la suite de Bebe, et Craig roula des yeux en reconnaissant sa cousine.

Elle ne s’en offensa pas, car elle savait parfaitement qu’il l’aimait bien, et elle continua son chemin, entrant à la suite de la grande blonde. Heidi suivit rapidement en baissant la tête en passant devant Craig, apparemment très intimidée par sa présence, ce qui ne laissait plus que…

Si Craig avait eu des doutes quant au fait que Wendy avait laissé ses amies partir devant pour rester avec lui, ils furent désormais complètement résolus ; la jeune fille ralentit encore plus son pas, hésita, replaça une nouvelle fois une mèche derrière son oreille, puis leva enfin la tête pour poser ses yeux noirs comme des diamants sur les siens.

_―_ Hey, fit-elle timidement.

_―_ Hey, fit Craig en écho, d’une voix nettement plus grave, cela dit.

Un petit temps de silence s’abattit entre eux, puis Craig le brisa.

_―_ Pourquoi vous venez à vingt-trois heures ? demanda-t-il.

En général, les gens venaient plutôt dans les environs de vingt heures ─ vingt-et-une, tout au plus.

Wendy afficha un petit sourire timide, détourna les yeux, et replaça encore une fois une mèche de cheveux d’un noir intense derrière son oreille pâle et percée ─ elle ignorait à quel point ce simple geste le rendait dingue.

_―_ Je n’arrivais vraiment pas à décider quels vêtements porter, j’ai dû réessayer toute ta ma garde-robe et, même si les filles étaient venues pour m’aider, elles ont papoté et n’ont pas été très utiles, alors ça a pris du temps, expliqua-t-elle en triturant les pans de sa jolie robe mauve en même temps, presque timidement.

Craig aurait pu lui dire tout un tas de choses. Il lui semblait que Wendy attendait, espérait, qu’il lui fasse un quelconque compliment sur sa robe. Et Craig pensait réellement que sa robe était sublime, que la jeune fille était resplendissante, tellement qu’il en avait le souffle coupé.

_―_ T’as grossi.

Il se gifla mentalement, mais ne permit aucun changement facial ; il avait l’air indifférent et son expression était indéchiffrable, comme d’habitude. Il aurait aimé être en la possession d’un super pouvoir qui lui permettrait de remonter le temps et de retirer ce qu’il venait de lâcher, mais il n’avait malheureusement pas une telle capacité.

Wendy avait effectivement pris _un tout petit peu_ de poids ; et s’il avait pu remarquer un tel détail, c’était uniquement parce qu’il passait _sa vie_ à admirer Wendy de loin. Il ne pensait même pas que c’était laid ; très sincèrement, il trouvait que c’était mignon, et un ventre et des cuisses un peu denses étaient toujours plus agréables pour y poser sa tête et dormir.

Craig n’eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui dire que cela lui allait bien, car les yeux noirs comme des diamants de la jeune fille s’agrandir et elle leva brutalement la tête vers lui, sondant son regard quelques instants, interdite, avant de former un petit sourire amer.

_―_ Va te faire foutre, fit-elle avant de le dépasser et d’entrer dans la grande maison sans un regard en arrière.

Craig resta tout d’abord immobile, puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira, fatigué de lui-même, honnêtement. C’était le rôle de Clyde d’être infiniment con, pas le sien. Le pire était qu’il avait de l’expérience avec les filles ─ pas mal, en fait ─ alors comment avait-il pu lâcher une telle remarque ? C’était _évident_ que ça allait lui déplaire, même s’il ne pensait pas à mal.

Merde, mais quel con.

La soirée se passa comme il l’avait prédit ; de façon incroyablement ennuyante pour lui. Il s’était assis sur le canapé et avait décidé d’attendre ; il devinait que Token aurait besoin de toute l’aide possible le lendemain pour nettoyer et, eh bien, Craig était le Monsieur Propre du groupe, alors. Clyde ne savait même pas se servir d’un _aspirateur_ , bordel de merde. Et Jimmy faisait le con à chaque fois qu’ils essayaient de faire le ménage, et Token n’était pas mieux car, même s’il était plus sérieux, il voulait tout faire en même temps et n’arrivait pas à se décider, ce qui ne servait à rien du tout.

Craig soupira et sirota une gorgée de son Whisky, dont il tenait le goulot de la bouteille à la main. Le brun était ce genre de personne qui pouvait boire _énormément_ sans être vraiment bourré ; un peu pompette, à la limite, mais rien de bien embêtant. Il n’avait jamais terminé une soirée en étant pratiquement raide mort (contrairement à certains, suivez son regard ; il est dirigé vers Clyde, à l’autre bout de la pièce, qui flirtait avec sa copine tout en ayant un bras enroulé autour d’une autre fille ; Craig pouvait deviner que ça n’allait pas très bien se terminer, connaissant fort bien le tempérament de Bebe Stevens) et il redevenait sobre très rapidement.

A ce moment, cependant, il aurait tout donner pour être un poids léger et ressentir les effets immédiats de l’alcool ; car Wendy était située à dix mètres de lui, tout en plus, et discutait avec un connard de North Park d’une vingtaine d’années, qui n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son décolleté. La jeune fille gloussa mélodieusement à ce que dit l’enfoiré, le rouge aux joues, puis replaça une mèche ébène derrière son oreille.

Putain, si ça continuait, Craig allait finalement céder à ses pulsions meurtrières qu’il avait réussi à contrôler depuis toutes ces années : c’était une blague, bien évidemment, il prenait régulièrement le plus grand plaisir d’imaginer avec détails la mort de toute personne qui osait l’irriter ; ce qui allait de la provocation ou du simple regard.

Ce mec testait vraiment ses limites, cela dit ; il n’en avait absolument aucune espèce d’idée, apparemment, puisque ce gros porc était trop occupé à baver devant chaque centimètre de chair à nue de la jeune fille, mais Craig le regardait depuis désormais une minute entière sans avoir cligné une seule fois des yeux, les sourcils froncés et un air absolument meurtrier sur le visage.

La main du gars ne cessait de bouger, et Craig était persuadé qu’il hésitait à la poser sur la hanche de Wendy. S’il le faisait, Tucker ne pouvait certifier qu’il ne céderait pas à sa colère ; car la pensée de fracasser la tête orgueilleuse de ce connard contre un mur en brique devenait de plus en plus alléchante. Le brun se rendit alors compte que la poigne qu’il exerçait sur sa bouteille était forte et que le verre était sur le point de se briser ; il se détendit et apporta la boisson à ses lèvres, détournant les yeux de cette scène qui le rendait malade et fermant les yeux, prétendant être mort.

Durant un temps, l’illusion fut presque parfaite. Il avait bloqué les sons extérieurs et un certain temps dut passer, car il y avait désormais nettement moins de monde. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque quelqu’un se laissa littéralement tomber sur lui, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

Le nez de Craig respira dans des cheveux d’un noir intense, et il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que c’était Wendy qui l’avait confondu avec un oreiller. Peut-être que Craig avait fusionné avec le canapé, en fait. Le derrière de sa tête reposait sur le torse du brun, et elle avait posé une main sur sa cuisse ; Craig ne savait pas trop quoi en penser jusqu’à ce que-

_Oh._

Une odeur d’alcool monta immédiatement aux narines de Craig, et il vit également la bouteille dans la main de Wendy. Elle était bourrée. Il devait avouer qu’il était foncièrement déçu que son comportement ne soit dû qu’aux effets délirants de l’alcool, mais il décala bien vite cette pensée afin de s’assurer que la jeune fille allait bien.

_―_ Heyyy, _Craiiig,_ susurra-t-elle d’une voix pâteuse qui n’était due qu’à l’alcool.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et Craig remarqua qu’elle louchait légèrement, ce qui l’aurait attendri en temps normal : mais la main de la jeune fille remontait doucement mais sûrement sur sa jambe, et s’il voulait que son corps ne réagisse pas en conséquence, il avait tout intérêt à l’arrêter. Il attrapa sa main avant qu’elle ne commence à le _palper_ bordel de merde et la garda précieusement dans la sienne, ne lui faisant pas assez confiance pour la lâcher.

Durant un court instant, Craig s’attarda sur la sensation d’avoir la petite et douce main de Wendy dans la sienne, qui était infiniment plus grande et calleuse. Puis l’autre main de la jeune fille se posa sur son torse et commença à y dessiner des cercles, tandis qu’elle se penchait en avant pour caler sa tête contre son cou. Craig pensa premièrement qu’elle était en train de le sentir (ce qui était un peu bizarre, mais OK) puis il sentit ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau et _OK_ elle était en train de laisser un suçon.

Craig ne se serait certainement pas plaint dans un autre contexte ─ il kiffait bien, en fait ─ mais Wendy était bourrée et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire des choses qu’elle n’aurait sans doute pas faites en étant sobre. Il ne voulait pas tirer profit de son état.

A contrecœur, il l’éloigna d’elle et garda une prise ferme sur ses épaules, afin de l’empêcher de se pelotonner contre lui de nouveau ; il avait cependant oublié le petit détail qui était qu’elle avait désormais les mains libres. Sans trop de surprise, elle tendit son bras droit et caressa du bout du doigt les traits de sa forte mâchoire.

_―_ T’sais qu’t’as une mâchoire sexy, toi, susurra-t-elle.

Craig tourna la tête afin d’enlever le doigt de Wendy de son visage, s’en voulant en sentant la chaleur monter sur ses joues. Merde, était-ce vraiment en train de se passer ? Si seulement elle était sobre.

_―_ Où sont tes potes ? demanda-t-il alors d’une voix neutre, comme s’il n’était pas du tout perturbé par les événements.

Wendy perdit son petit sourire taquin et ses yeux noirs comme des diamants s’assombrirent.

_―_ Red est partie dans une chambre à l’étage avec une meuf qu’on connaît pas, Bebe est dehors en train d’s’engueuler avec ss’con de Clyde parce qu’il flirt avec toutes les filles qu’il croise, Nichole essaye d’calmer la situation, et Heidi est partie regarder, dit-elle. Et moi, j’me r’trouve encore toute seule.

Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent, car la jeune fille avait vraiment l’air triste, et il la força à s’asseoir à côté de lui, dans le bon sens. Il était sur le point de lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose à boire lorsqu’il sentit sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Commençant à soupirer car il crut qu’elle comptait encore le molester, il fut surpris en tournant la tête et remarquant qu’elle s’était tout simplement endormie. Elle se mit à ronfler doucement, et un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Wendy étant endormie à ses côtés, il n’était plus trop dérangé par la perspective de rester à cette soirée. Il commençait à avoir des crampes à force de rester dans la même position, mais il craignait qu’il réveillerait la jeune fille en bougeant, alors il restait immobile.

Et tout allait très bien jusqu’à ce que ce connard s’assoie de l’autre côté de Wendy. Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent et il dévisagea le même mec venant de North Park que tout à l’heure. Celui-ci regarda Wendy, sourit, puis leva la tête vers le grand brun.

_―_ Elle s’est endormie, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Comme réponse, Craig se contenta de grogner ; déjà car il abhorrait cette personne sans même véritablement le connaître, et parce qu’il n’avait de toute façon rien à dire à un gars qui faisait des remarques aussi évidentes.

_―_ Je la connais, mec, je vais la ramener à ses potes, vaut mieux pas la laisser sans défense avec des inconnus, ajouta le gars en posant le plat de sa main sur la partie à nue de la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme âgé d’une vingtaine d’années esquissa un geste, comme s’il s’apprêtait à soulever Wendy à l’aide de ses bras, et Craig l’arrêta en posant son bras d’une manière protectrice le long du corps de la jeune fille. Le connard de North Park leva la tête vers lui, surprit, et Craig lui offrit un petit sourire hostile.

_―_ Touche-la encore une fois, et je te fracasse la tête contre un putain de mur.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris et durant une seconde il sembla à Craig qu’il allait protester. Puis il dut se raviser, car il baissa les yeux, regardant Wendy une dernière fois, avant de se lever et de s’en aller. En toute honnêteté, Tucker était un peu déçu ; il aurait vraiment saisi l’occasion de frapper cet enfoiré avec joie.

Retournant sur ses priorités, c’est-à-dire l’état de Wendy, il balaya la foule du regard à la recherche de têtes familières. Il était resté ici à côté de la jeune fille dans les vapes assez longtemps, mais il n’avait pas croisé un seul de leurs amis respectifs, et ni son portable ni celui de la brune n’avait vibré. Craig vint à la conclusion qu’il ne pouvait compter sur personne d’autre que lui-même pour s’occuper de la jeune fille.

Il décida alors de l’emmener ailleurs, car un canapé utilisé par plusieurs personnes au milieu d’une foule dansante et suante agrémentée de basses bruyantes n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer ; surtout que Craig devinait assez facilement que Wendy aurait un très gros mal de crâne en se réveillant. Il était d’ailleurs assez étonné qu’elle n’eût pas encore vomi ; il lui semblait qu’elle avait ingéré une dose assez conséquente d’alcool.

Il décida ainsi de placer Wendy dans l’une des chambres à l’étage et ne mit pas cinq secondes pour se relever, porter la jeune fille dans ses bras à la façon d’une princesse, puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, veillant à maintenir une prise sur l’arrière de la nuque de la brune pour ne pas lui faire mal au cou. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre de Token mais, en essayant de l’ouvrir, il se rendit compte qu’elle était verrouillée, sans doute car des personnes à l’intérieur étaient occupées.

Soupirant brièvement, il continua son avancée dans le couloir jusqu’à arriver au bout et fit face à la porte de la chambre des parents Black ; ce fut sa chance, et il entra dans la pièce, soulagé d’avoir trouvé un lit où poser Wendy. Il s’approcha du grand lit en bois ancien et posa le plus doucement possible la jeune fille sur le matelas. Il hésita un instant avant de retirer les chaussures de la brune ; c’était de hauts talons, et il les posa au pied du lit. Puis il attrapa les couvertures et les plaça délicatement sur sa silhouette, veillant bien évidemment à la placer sur le côté afin qu’elle ne s’étouffât pas dans son propre vomi si cela devait arriver.

Craig se redressa et prit une simple seconde pour la regarder. Elle était si paisible, quand elle dormait. Aucun pli de souci ou d’irritation ne déformait son beau visage. Craig fit l’idiote analogie entre la jeune fille et la belle au bois dormant. Il secoua la tête devant sa propre stupidité puis apporta un doigt au visage de Wendy afin de pousser délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux. Il s’éloigna ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Il avait initialement cru qu’il resterait tout simplement aux côtés de la jeune fille jusqu’à son réveil, mais il était très vite venu à la conclusion que c’était un peu glauque de regarder quelqu’un dormir sans qu’il ne le sache, et il ne voulait certainement pas provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à la brune lorsqu’elle se réveillerait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis se figea sur le petit paillasson. Il ne pouvait pas fermer la porte à clef pour plusieurs raisons ; déjà, il n’en avait pas la possibilité puisque la porte se fermait de l’intérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le faire car il n’allait tout de même pas _enfermer_ Wendy ; mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir comme ça alors que la jeune fille était profondément endormie et que n’importe qui pouvait rentrer. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu’un mec comme le gars de North Park entre par hasard dans la chambre et se retrouve avec une jolie fille endormie sur un lit.

Se rendant compte qu’il n’y avait pas trente-six solutions et que la seule était qu’il reste bêtement devant la porte à monter la garde, il soupira et s’adossa contre le mur, sortant son portable afin de se distraire le temps que Wendy se réveille où que l’une de ses amies se manifeste. Si après tout ce que le garçon faisait pour elle, la jeune fille continuait de lui faire la gueule…

Mais il savait parfaitement qu’il ne faisait pas cela juste parce que c’était Wendy ; si une autre fille bourrée s’était jetée sur lui et se serait endormie, avec ses jambes à nues à la portée de connards en chien, il s’en serait également occupé pour assurer sa sécurité ; même en obtenant rien en retour. Il supposait qu’avoir une petite sœur réveillait en lui un certain besoin de protéger.

Craig se tourna sur lui-même et fit face à la grande fenêtre ; il l’ouvrit, car même s’il faisait froid, il appréciait la brise fraîche, et leva la tête vers le ciel afin d’admirer les étoiles, essayant sans trop de difficulté de reconnaître quelques constellations. Le ciel nocturne ne cessait de l’émerveiller, et rien ne pouvait mieux le distraire que l’espace.

Il dut sûrement rester assez longtemps à son porte d’observation/de garde, il estimait qu’une heure était passée, et en lançant un coup d’œil à son portable, il se rendit compte qu’il gardait la porte de la chambre des parents de Token depuis près de deux heures et demi (le temps passait plus vite, lorsqu’il regardait les étoiles). Soudain, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et il tourna brusquement la tête vers la jeune fille. En toute honnêteté, elle avait une sale tête ; ses cheveux étaient un peu en pétard, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, elle avait des cernes, et son visage était tordu en une sorte de grimace-

_―_ Hey, ça-

Sa question fut coupée ─ et répondue ─ lorsqu’elle se plia soudainement et vomit sur le sol ─ ainsi que sur les Nike de Craig.

_― Putain_ , lâcha-t-il en s’éloignant un peu.

Cela ne servit pas à grand-chose, cela dit, car ses chaussures étaient définitivement repeintes. Haussant les épaules, car ce qui était fait étant fait, il se dit que ce n’était que des chaussures et qu’il pourrait en racheter.

Craig dessinait des cercles dans le dos de la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci, la tête dans les toilettes, se vidait de toutes les substances qu’elle avait ingérées au cours de la soirée. Le garçon n’était pas très bavard, il ne se contentait que de lui caresser le dos dans un geste qu’il espérait était réconfortant, tenant ses cheveux de son autre main afin qu’ils ne se salissent pas. Après quelques haut-le-cœur supplémentaires, la jeune fille s’essuya faiblement la bouche d’une main tremblante et tourna la tête vers Craig.

Elle pleurait, ses yeux étaient rouges, et son maquillage avait coulé. Elle lâcha un petit hoquet de pleurs, et supplia Craig du regard.

_―_ Emmène-moi ailleurs, dit-elle faiblement.

Le garçon écarquilla légèrement les yeux, car il s’était attendu à ce qu’elle lui demandât de contacter ses amies, ou même de la laisser tranquille (ce qu’il n’aurait jamais fait, pas dans l’état où elle était), mais certainement pas de l’emmener ailleurs. Il hocha cependant la tête, car il pensait également que c’était pour le mieux, et l’aida à se relever.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu’il ne parlait pas beaucoup (pas du tout, en fait) et qu’il ne montrait aucune émotion, et il se demanda brièvement si cela la dérangeait. Si elle pensait qu’il était un connard sans cœur, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne se pencha pas trop sur la question cependant, car soudain le poids de Wendy se fit plus important et, alors qu’ils descendaient les escaliers, il se rendit compte qu’elle s’était de nouveau endormie.

Il lâcha un tout petit rire ; une expiration du nez, vraiment, puis la souleva et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, bandant ses muscles pour se faire. Il descendit les escaliers, ouvrit la porte d’entrée et sortit enfin de cette maison trop grande et trop bruyante. Le froid mordant attaqua ses joues et, se rappelant que Wendy n’était vêtue que d’une robe courte au tissu fin, il se dépêcha pour rejoindre sa voiture ─ qu’il avait heureusement prise, prévoyant qu’en cas de problème, le froid serait insupportable pour la marche à pied.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et positionna délicatement la jeune fille à la place du passager, passant la ceinture sur son épaule et l’attachant. Sa tête était pendante et il la plaqua délicatement contre la portière. Il avait également disposé un grand sac plastique devant elle, juste au cas où ; car si recevoir du vomi sur ses chaussures n’était pas foncièrement grave (il avait quand même pris le plus grand soin de se les essuyer avec de l’eau et du savon), la dernière chose qu’il voulait était qu’on vomisse dans sa précieuse Maserati ; tout, mais certainement pas ça.

La conduite jusqu’à chez lui se fit heureusement sans trop de problème ; il avait grillé un feu rouge sans faire exprès lorsque Wendy avait littéralement fait un _spasme_ et, heureusement, la jeune fille n’avait pas de nouveau vomi. Il se gara dans l’allée de la maison des Tucker puis sortit du véhicule en prenant la brune dans ses bras.

Il s’était dit que débarquer chez les Testaburger à quatre heures trente du matin avec leur fille bourrée et inconsciente dans les bras alors que ses parents pensaient certainement qu’elle passait la nuit chez Bebe n’était sans doute pas une bonne idée et que ça ne rendrait pas service à la jeune fille, alors il avait décidé de l’amener chez elle, n’ayant pas vraiment d’autre endroit où aller.

* * *

Wendy se réveilla et une vive douleur à la tête la fit grimacer. Elle apporta une main à ses tempes et les massa, n’osant pas ouvrir les yeux car elle savait que ça ne lui ferait pas du bien. Durant un temps, elle se massa la tête et attendit, puis un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils et attira son attention.

L’odeur.

Son environnement sentait très bon, ce n’était pas le problème, mais ce n’était juste pas son odeur, ce qui était étrange car son lit était censé avoir la même odeur qu’elle ? De plus, l’odeur lui semblait familière, elle n’arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sentant que tout n’était peut-être pas aussi normal que son esprit le pensait, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Et elle les écarquilla immédiatement. Bleu ; c’était la première chose qui lui était venu à l’esprit. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était bleue, ce qui contrastait nettement avec sa propre chambre qui était mauve. Le lit dans lequel elle était allongée était bien plus grand et plus long que le sien, et les draps sentaient atrocement bons mais, _merde_ , ce n’était pas son odeur.

Craig. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Craig.

La révélation lui fit se redresser brutalement en position assise, et ce simple geste apporta une douleur insupportable à sa tête. Elle grogna de douleur et se remassa les tempes, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait si mal.

Puis, en un flash, les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête en un éclair vague et brouillé de souvenirs. Elle était venue à la soirée de Token avec ses amies et avait parlé à Craig, mais cette tentative de discussion n’avait été qu’un échec en raison de ce sale con. Elle avait honte de se l’avouer, mais ça l’avait plus chamboulée qu’elle ne l’aurait aimé, et elle s’était rapidement trouvé une boisson alcoolisée afin de boire sa déception.

Elle avait discuté avec ce gars de North Park plus âgé qu’elle car elle avait vu qu’elle lui plaisait. L’impression n’avait cependant pas été réciproque mais, afin d’oublier Craig et ses beaux yeux, elle avait décidé d’essayer de lui parler, au cas où il réveillerait en elle une toute nouvelle passion et une indifférence pour Tucker. Nouvel échec, puisqu’elle s’était non seulement rendu compte que le gars était aussi intéressant qu’une boîte de conserve, mais qu’en plus elle faisait exprès de lui parler et de glousser à ses blagues afin de rendre Craig jaloux (elle n’était même pas sûre que le garçon en avait eu quelque chose à foutre, ce qui constituait sans aucun doute un nouvel et terrible échec).

Comble du comble, elle avait fini par être bourrée et avait commencé à molester Craig et à dire des choses embarrassantes et _oh bordel de merde_ Wendy ne souhaitait rien de plus à ce moment que de mourir. Comme si l’humiliation n’était pas déjà assez grande, elle avait ensuite vomi partout, y compris sur ses chaussures, et le pauvre garçon avait dû lui tenir les cheveux tout en l’écoutant se vider de ses boyaux.

Wendy plaqua ses mains contre son visage et lâcha un long grognement, morte de honte. Et elle se trouvait dans sa maison, ce qui voulait dire que Craig l’avait ramenée chez lui et lui avait laissé son lit. Wendy rouvrit les yeux et inspecta rapidement les oreillers, espérant qu’elle n’avait pas bavé dessus ou quelque chose d’aussi embarrassant.

Alors qu’elle s’assurait de la propreté des lieux (elle grimaça de dégoût en se rendant compte qu’elle sentait mauvais et que sa robe était un désastre ; tout comme sa tête, sans doute, mais, heureusement, elle n’était pas en mesure de se voir) la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Craig apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

En voyant qu’elle était réveillée (et sans doute en voyant la tête qu’elle faisait) un sourire amusé recourba le coin de ses lèvres.

_―_ Merde, la belle au bois dormant est déjà réveillée, et elle a même pas eu besoin d’un bisou ; j’suis presque déçu.

Le visage de la jeune fille prit feu et elle détourna les yeux. De tous les endroits où elle aurait pu se réveiller, il avait fallu que ce soit dans _sa_ maison, dans _sa_ chambre, dans _son_ lit. Crotte.

Elle se risqua à lancer un coup d’œil au garçon et vit qu’il s’était approché et avait posé le plateau sur sa table de chevet, poussant le verre reconverti en cendrier. Il était habillé d’un jogging noir et d’un tee-shirt bleu marine, ce qui aurait laissé la jeune fille parfaitement indifférente si le vêtement ne dessinait pas aussi bien ses muscles.

Sur le plateau que lui avait apporté le brun se trouvait une assiette avec un sandwich, un verre d’eau et des gélules qui ne pouvaient être qu’un médicament contre la douleur aiguë à sa tête. Tandis que Craig s’asseyait sur le rebord de son lit, la jeune fille se pencha et prit le verre et le médicament.

_―_ Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle, grimaçant à l’entente de sa propre voix qui était inhabituellement rocailleuse.

_―_ Quinze heures, répondit simplement le garçon.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s’écarquillèrent et il dut comprendre sa détresse, car il s’empressa d’ajouter ;

_―_ J’ai prévenu Bebe que tu étais là, et elle s’est chargée de te couvrir auprès de tes parents. Ils pensent que tu passes la journée avec elle en plus de la nuit dernière.

Wendy acquiesça lentement, soulagée d’entendre cette bonne nouvelle ; car ses parents auraient été _hors d’eux_ s’ils avaient appris qu’elle leur avait menti, qu’elle avait fait la fête jusqu’à pas d’heure, et qu’elle avait passé la nuit chez un garçon.

Cette dernière pensée en apporta alors une autre et les sourcils de Wendy se froncèrent. Elle se souvenait que Craig l’avait ramenée chez lui, mais tout ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite était flou pour elle. Elle eut soudainement un doute. Ils n’avaient rien fait, n’est-ce pas ? Elle faisait confiance à Craig pour ne rien tenter alors qu’elle était inconsciente, mais le doute persistait. Finalement, elle se décida à lui demander.

Elle s’éclaira la gorge, feignant la nonchalance, attirant immédiatement l’attention du garçon sur elle, qui haussa un sourcil à son égard.

_―_ Hum, que s’est-il passé une fois que tu m’as ramenée ici ? demanda-t-elle le plus vaguement possible.

Craig cligna une fois des yeux.

_―_ T’étais à moitié dans les vapes, donc je t’ai portée jusqu’ici et tu y as dormi jusqu’à maintenant.

Il y eut une seconde de silence où ils se dévisageaient, puis il ajouta en se raclant la gorge ;

_―_ Et j’ai dormi sur le canapé, évidemment.

Wendy lâcha l’air qu’elle avait retenu, se rendant soudainement compte qu’elle ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou un peu déçue. Un étrange mélange des deux, sans doute.

_―_ Donc, euh, il ne s’est rien passé ? s’enquit-elle afin d’avoir une confirmation claire.

Craig hocha négativement la tête.

_―_ J’aurais rien tenté alors que t’étais à moitié inconsciente, Wendy.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, car elle savait qu’il disait la vérité, puis elle hésita un instant. Elle décida de tenter ;

_―_ Et si j’avais été parfaitement consciente ?

Craig cligna deux fois des yeux, prit une légère inspiration puis, ses yeux vert anis plongés dans les siens, il répondit sincèrement ;

_―_ Si c’est ce que tu voulais, oui.

Wendy triturait les fils qui dépassaient du drap. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Craig. Elle ne s’en était pas rendue compte, mais ils se tenaient si proches l’un de l’autre. Elle pouvait voir en détails la petite cicatrice blanchâtre qui scindait son sourcil droit en deux.

_―_ Et si ça avait été une autre fille ?

La brune savait très bien que Craig avait eu sa quantité de conquêtes.

_―_ Oui, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais tu restes spéciale.

Cela eut comme effet de lui hausser les sourcils, intriguées.

_―_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

En quoi était-elle spéciale, pour lui ? Elle était sans aucun doute la seule fille de la classe ─ à l’exception de sa cousine, mais ça ne comptait pas ─ qu’il n’avait pas essayé de ramener dans son lit.

_―_ Parce que toi, je t’aime bien, dit-il dans un murmure.

Cet aveu lui coupa le souffle et durant un temps elle ne sut comment réfléchir. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que ce qu’elle ressentait à son égard n’était pas réciproque, qu’il l’avait même oubliée et qu’elle ne comptait plus pour lui malgré le fait qu’ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais maintenant qu’elle y pensait, elle se rendait compte qu’elle était effectivement la seule fille qu’il ignorait pleinement, qu’il n’avait jamais tenté de séduire ou quoi que ce soit, malgré le fait qu’ils étaient dans la même classe et étaient littéralement voisins. Craig était un peu dans son monde, c’était sans aucun doute comme ça qu’il gérait ses sentiments.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle vit du coin de l’œil que le garçon se détendit nettement à cette vue, sans doute soulagé. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais son sourire était trop grand ; elle leva tout simplement la tête et rencontra son beau regard qui était un peu confus, mais ses lèvres à lui étaient recourbées en un petit sourire amusé (elle remarqua alors une fossette sur sa joue, et cela suffit à faire fondre son cœur).

_―_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que-, commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa ;

_―_ Oui, Craig, je t’aime bien aussi, évidemment.

Son sourire amusé s’agrandit alors et, merde, il avait vraiment l’air heureux. Wendy ne savait même pas que c’était possible, mais cela lui fit plus plaisir que n’importe quoi d’autre à ce moment.

Puis Craig se pencha soudainement vers elle et la jeune fille esquissa un mouvement de recul, plaquant vivement sa main contre la bouche du garçon pour l’empêcher de se poser sur la sienne. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et ses yeux affichèrent une certaine confusion. Wendy lâcha un petit éclat de rire.

_―_ J’aimerais bien t’embrasser, mais ma bouche pue probablement le vomi, et malgré les événements d’hier soir, il me reste encore un peu de dignité.

Sous le plat de sa main, elle sentit les lèvres de Craig se recourber en un sourire, puis il y déposa un léger baiser sans la quitter des yeux.

_―_ Dépêche-toi d’aller te doucher alors, fit-il.

Se redressant, elle obéit avec joie.

* * *

Craig tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Wendy, qui lâcha un petit éclat de rire. Il venait tout juste de la sortir de chez elle en frappant à sa porte, saluant son père, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils entraient désormais dans le parc qui avait bercé leur enfance et qui était identique à quelques exceptions près ; la structure en cordes qui formait une araignée avait été détruite suite à un accident impliquant un gosse, son crâne, et le béton, et le restant des jeux étaient recouverts de graffitis et d’inscriptions grossières.

Le regard de Craig se posa naturellement sur la plus grande structure (qui, étrangement, n’était plus si grande maintenant qu’il la regardait avec ses yeux à presque deux mètres du sol) du parc ; la fusée qu’il avait tant de fois escaladée, qui l’avait emmené tant de fois sur la Lune, sur Mars, et sur des planètes imaginaires, en compagnie de son fidèle Officier Wendy.

Des années plus tard, il y retournait avec son même compagnon (Wendy lui avait demandé si elle était encore officière, et Craig lui avait répondu en plaisantant qu’elle avait été rétrogradée en lave-vaisselle ; ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu d’une tape sur la tête). Tournant sur lui-même tout en continuant d’avancer vers la structure qui l’avait fait rêver en tant qu’enfant, il offrit sa main à la jeune fille, afficha un petit sourire arrogant et joua de ses sourcils ;

_―_ Tu veux monter sur ma fusée ?

Wendy éclata de rire devant sa stupidité, plongea sa main dans la sienne puis, tout en se rapprochant, le força à se baisser en attrapant le col de son sweat bleu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en souriant.


End file.
